Kylesnaps
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: After being attacked by a strange beast while helping Ike with a class project in the park Kyle begins to change, and not for the better. Can his friends save him? Style.Slight one-sided Cryle. Based on Gingersnaps. Rating changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park Stan and Kyle would be dating and Wendy'd be dead, so obviously I don't own it…., but someday…**_**I will**_**. LOL. JK. **_**Or am I?**_

**Full Summary: After being attacked by a strange beast while helping Ike with a class project in the park late Kyle begins to change, and not for the better. Can his friends save him? Style. Based on Gingersnaps. **

**A/N: All the boys and their classmates are either sixteen or seventeen. Ike is fourteen and Shelly and Kevin are nineteen.**

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** **"**_**Hello**_**"**

**Kenny talk: **("Hello")

* * *

_**Chapter One-The beast of South Park**_

* * *

_"The day of reckoning - the day the curse grew stronger in the Red and the Black."_

_-Gingersnaps Back_

* * *

"Clyde!" Mrs. Donovan cried from the bottom of the stairs, eyeing the door to her son's bedroom. "Did you let Ripper back in?"

A head covered in a mess of black hair poked out of the door as Clyde eyed his mother, sighing heavily. "No. I thought you did."

Mrs. Donovan let out a disgruntled sigh, making her way through the kitchen to the large sliding glass door leading to the backyard, while her son shut himself back into his room, leaving her to let in the dog.

Opening the stunning glass slider, she poked her head out, calling to the family's dog. "Ripper!", when she got no response, she felt a pang of concern, stepping out into the yard and taking a cursory look around. "Ripper?" She made her way further into the yard, going around the side corner of the house-and screamed at what she saw. "RIPPER!"

* * *

"Hey, Ky. Did you hear about Clyde's dog, Ripper?"

Kyle leaned up, grimacing at the movement, fake blood dripping down onto the snow and fake fence post beneath him. "No, What happened?"

His younger brother smiled, brushing a medium length strand of black hair from his face, raising the camera. "The beast got him. _Ripped_ poor _Ripper_ to shreds. How's that for irony."

A click and flash as Ike took the picture, moving around his brother to get another view, taking another quick picture, while Kyle smirked. "Pretty ironic, I gotta admit.", he adjusted himself, shivering slightly as his uncovered arms brushed the snow, the t-shirt he wore hardly any protection against the cold. "Now, are we done yet? I'm freezing my ass off here."

Ike nodded, helping his brother to stand, the slightly frozen face blood dribbling down the older teen's front. "Yeah. We're done for now. We gotta get a few more shots tonight, though. I figured we could go to the park for 'em since mom and dad'll be out for the night."

"I don't know Ike,", Kyle said, picking up the prop fence piece and the extra prop gore. "You know mom and dad don't want us out at night, especially with the beast out there."

Ike frowned. "You always do what mom and dad say?"

"No. You know I don't.", the older teen huffed, ruffleing his brother's hair affectionately and effectively making him smile. "I still don't see what you need me for. I mean, I get the whole art project on Macabre and Disturbia and stuff, but why do I have to help again? I mean, it's not my class."

Ike smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder. "Because you're a wonderful big brother and you make a good corpse."

Kyle sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as the marched into the house, depositing the fake gore in the sink to be washed for reuse. "Oh yeah, that's right.", heading up the stairs he turned back to glance down at his brother with a small smile. "You know one day that wonderful brother stuff isn't gonna work on me. What'll you do then?"

Ike smirked. "I'll figure it out when that day comes. I suspect it's a long way away."

"Maybe not.", Kyle said mockingly, moving to the towel closet and pulling out a deep green towel and matching washcloth. "I'm gonna take a shower. Get all the makeup off. You want one after?"

The younger nodded. "Yeah. I did my best to wipe off the fake blood and the glue from the fake torn eyeball earlier, but I should probably have a real shower to get it all off."

"Cool." Kyle smiled. "I'll try to be quick." and he darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and vivid red hair damp and clinging to his face, Kyle padded to his brother's door, giving it a quick knock.

"Shower's free."

He heard a muffled 'thanks' from inside and padded off to his room, closing his door just as his brother's opened. Once alone he let the towel drop to the floor, grabbed his favorite plaid pajama pants(They were a gift from Stan.) and a plain black t-shirt, and got dressed, pulling his unruly hair into a short pony tail at the base of his neck.

He knew for what his brother had planned later that he'd have to get on regular clothes, but hey, he figured for an hour at least he could relax in his pjs.

Plopping down on his bed he grabbed his laptop, turning it on and waiting for it to load up. When it was finished he logged in he pulled up his Aim chat window and smiled when Stan's username pooped up wanting to chat and, of course, he clicked accept.

Ninja_Marsh: Sup dude?

JadeJew: Nuthin much. Gonna help Ike finish his art project later.

Ninja_Marsh: Wow. You've been helping him with it for 2 weeks. How much longer's it gonna take?

JadeJew: We finish tonight. _Finally_. I don't think I could stand anymore fake blood. That stuff itches like crazy. What about you?

Ninja_Marsh: There's an old Terrance and Philip marathon at 8:30 tonight. I figured since Shelly's going out and mom and dad are visiting grandpa at the home I might as well watch it.

JadeJew: Sounds fun.

Ninja_Marsh: Eh, just a lazy night.

JadeJew: Still sounds fun.

Ninja_Marsh: Yeah. G2G. Talk later.

JadeJew: KK. Bye.

After Stan logged off Kyle did the same, shutting down his computer and collapsing in a comfortable heap on his bed, eyes sliding shut as he yawned.

* * *

"Kyle! Wake up!"

Kyle jolted up in bed, smacking his head into his brother's, making both boys cry out. Kyle sat up, grimacing and rubbing his head. "What the _hell_ Ike?"

The younger teen, gave his brother a fleeting smile. "Mom and Dad left. I figured we should go now to make sure we get it all done tonight."

"Alright," Kyle stood up, nodding with a sigh. "Just let me get dressed."

Ike nodded. "Sure. I'll get the gore…and the camera."

Kyle nodded, with an amused smile. "You do that."

As soon as the younger was out of the room Kyle was undressing and pulling on his day clothes. Putting on his trademark hat and jacket, knowing he'd have to take them off for the pictures, but deciding to bring them anyway. He didn't want to have to walk home cold and covered in faux blood.

Ike popped his head back into the room, showing his brother a bag of disturbing gore and thick red. "I got the gore! You ready?"

Kyle nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm ready." walking into the hall, his brother doing the same, he nodded towards the bag of gore. "That's just a little disturbing."

Ike smirked, following his older brother out the front door and into the cool night, a breeze slamming into them. "Just a little? Makes me worry that you think it's _just a little _disturbing that I'm carrying a bag of blood and gore. Maybe Cartman was right last Halloween and you are a _psycho_."

"Yep. I'm a homicidal maniac, campy warning theme song and all.", Kyle said, playfully shoving his brother as they made their way to Stark's pond, the legs of their jeans wet up to the knee in seconds.

When they got to the park they were both shivering, jackets wrapped thoroughly around them as they made their way to the small metal playground that had been put in a few years previous.

"Alright Ky, off with the hat and jacket.", Ike said, putting the bag of gore and fake blood down on the nearby slide.

Kyle nodded, shrugging his jacket off and letting his brother pull off his hat. "What are we going for this time?"

"Mauled.", The raven haired of the duo said quickly, leading his brother to the slide and having him sit down.

Kyle didn't respond, choosing instead to sit still as his brother applied prosthetic gashes and claw marks, filling them with fake blood and a blackish ground product that looked suspiciously like charred meat. When he was done the younger teen took a step back to examine his work.

Satisfied Ike grinned. "Alright, let's get to work."

Several photo's later Kyle was soaked to the bone and shivering, arms wrapped around his torso in a half baked effort to keep warm. He watched as his brother packed up the unused horror props, gore, and faux blood, squishing it all into the plastic bag they'd brought it in, leaning precariously on the swing set. Being Kyle he lost his balance, falling flat into the snow, a stinging pain drawing his attention to his arm.

"Dude. You are so clumsy.", Ike said, trying, and failing, to hide his chuckles.

Kyle rolled his eyes, getting up and examining his arm. "Ah crap, I'm bleeding."

Ike frowned. "How can you tell with all the fake blood and costume cuts on? It could just be fake."

Kyle moved to him, showing him the gash on his upper arm. "It's not fake dumbass. I can _feel _the pain.", he said pointedly.

Ike nodded lightly. "Guess that would do i-"

Before he could continue he was cut off by a low growl then a howl in the nearby woods, drawing both his and Kyle's eyes to the shadowed tree's. Neither teen could make anything out in the darkness, but they did catch a glimpse of shocking yellow before it was again just darkness.

"What the hell was that?", Ike asked slowly, backing away from the tree line, eyes slightly wider with fear.

Kyle shook his head. "I don't-"

He was cut of as a hulking mass shot out from the wood, slamming him into the ground and leaning down, teeth clamping down on his shoulder. A pained scream pierced the air, prompting Ike into action, the smaller teen running at the beast seated atop his brother and trying to move it away.

Before he could get close the monstrous creature looked up, gold eyes glowing in the darkness, and darted into the woods, Kyle still held firmly in it's jaws.

"Ike!", The older teen cried, reaching for his brother before vanishing into the tree line, his screams ripping through the wood.

Ike took off after them, grabbing the nearest thing to him to use as a weapon, his camera. He dashed through the tree's following the sounds of his older brother's screams, fear gripping his heart.

"Kyle!", He cried, rushing about in the darkness and, by chance, coming out in a clearing where the beast loomed over his brother, Kyle's blood drenching the snow and it's muzzle. "Kyle!", he cried again, moving towards the beast and slamming into it as it leaned down on his brother biting into his already torn flesh and making the redhead cry out in pain. "Get off of him!"

The jolt as he hit the creature set off the camera, a blinding light filling the clearing for a moment, before leaving Ike, Kyle, and the beast disoriented. With the brief pause in attack Ike pulled his brother up, letting him lean on him, and both boys began running, the foot falls of the monster following after.

"W-What the fuck is that thing?", Kyle cried, gasping, a small trail of blood trickling down the side of his head.

Ike shook his head, not daring to look back and try to get a better look at the beast that had tried to turn his brother into dinner. "No fuckin' clue! And to be honest I don't want to find out.", he glanced around, the sound of the creature getting closer. "Shit! Where do we go? Where the fuck do we go?"

"The road!", Kyle said quickly, pointing a bloody hand towards a area of tree's with light filtering through.

Ike nodded quickly, he and his brother stumbling towards the area and breaking out of the woods, stumbling out onto the highway. Quickly they darted across the street, barely avoiding being hit by a large and slightly familiar van.

A yelp split the air, and both teens turned around quickly to the creature on the road, body bloodied in front of the van.

"Let's go!", Kyle cried, voice wavering dangerously.

Ike nodded turning and helping his brother to run all the way back to their house, where they stumbled in, Kyle almost collapsing once inside. Ike paled now that he could really see his brother's condition. Though he was aware that some of it was the costuming and fake blood, he was more aware that some of it was _real_. Real torn flesh. Real blood. Real _pain_.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! I-I'm gonna go get bandages or-Shit…", the younger of the two teens cried, shock setting in.

He left, returning several seconds later with bandages and antiseptic, eyes widening when he saw his brother, eyes closed, blood dripping down his face, as he lay on the couch. Blood was everywhere. Drizzling down the redheads arms, splashed on the soft beige carpet. It was like some over exaggerated horror movie only…_real_.

Ike moved to Klye and began cleaning the wound, growing more afraid by the minute. He couldn't fix it. They needed help. There was so much blood. His older brother's blood. And it was all over his hands, red and wet.

"Oh god…w-we need to get you to the hospital! I-I can't bandage this!", Ike cried, letting out a chocked half sob. "I think it needs stitches…"

Kyle's eyes shot open and he reached out, one bloody hand catching hold of his brother's wrist. "NO! I-I'm fine…", he glanced at the bite on his shoulder, eyes soft. "It's stopped bleeding okay…? I'm fine. We can deal. I'm okay."

Ike stared at his brother's wound shocked to see he spoke the truth, the wound was no longer bleeding profusely. "That's not possible…wounds can't…", he let out a sharp breath. "We have to get you to a doctor!"

Kyle shook his head, putting both his blood covered hands on the sides of his brothers face and making Ike lean his forehead against his. "No. I'm fine. Really.", he gave a small comforting smile, pulling his upset brother into a hug, the smaller boy's head on his chest. "I'm fine. We'll wash off all this blood, bandage the wound, and then we'll go to bed, okay? Pretend this didn't happen. I'm fine."

Ike nodded softly, not trusting himself to speak. He'd yet to stop shaking and felt he would never get the image of that thing mauling his brother out of his mind, Kyle's blood splattering the pure white snow, screams splitting the night. He'd have nightmares for the rest of his life.

Kyle disentangled himself from his younger brother, giving him a small smile which came out as more of a grimace of pain. "I'm gonna go shower real quick. Wash off the blood. When I'm done you go, okay?"

Ike nodded sharply, eyes still wide with fear. "Okay. C-Can I stay with you tonight?"

Kyle smiled down at him. "Sure."

Ike smiled half heartedly. "Thanks."

Kyle nodded, leaving to the bathroom to wash away all the blood, fake and real, that covered him, dripping on the tile. He was quick, getting clean and getting out, Ike doing the same. Then they bandaged his wound, cleaned the blood from the floor, and curled into Kyle's bed, Kyle falling asleep instantly.

Ike on the other hand simply watched his brother, eyes tracing the older teens form, just to be sure he was really there. Ike had never been so scared in his whole life, and that was saying something. He'd almost lost his brother. But Kyle was fine. He'd said so himself.

So why did Ike have a horrible feeling that he wasn't?

* * *

**Drama! I feel awful, but that was really fun to write. *Evil gleam in eye* Very fun…hehe. Anywho, Read and Reviewness! I update faster with reviews. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park Stan and Kyle would be dating and Wendy'd be dead, so obviously I don't own it…., but someday…**_**I will**_**. LOL. JK. **_**Or am I?**_

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** **"**_**Hello**_**"**

**Kenny talk: **("Hello")

* * *

_**Chapter Two-Changes**_

* * *

Kyle's alarm went off like usual, at around six am, waking both him and Ike, who let out a groan of protest. Without a word both brothers got up, Ike heading to his own room to get ready for school.

As soon as he was gone Kyle began his morning routine of slipping out of his old clothes, into his new, and attempting to tame his wild curls before giving up and putting on his hat.

He didn't even get to the new clothes before he realized something was wrong.

As soon as he realized what it was he wondered how he hadn't noticed before. He'd been mauled by a gigantic beast last night and yet…he felt fine. Or at least a lot more fine then he should have felt after the previous night's event. He should be in agony, and yet, he wasn't. Just minor discomfort.

Slipping his shirt off and tugging off the slightly bloody bandages he felt confusion course through his body as his eyes fell on the wound. Something was off about it. He just couldn't-no wait. Now he could see it.

The wound was far more healed then it should be, especially since it had only happened the previous night. Sure, there was still hard congealed blood coating it and the flesh around it was raised and slightly red, but it was still far better than it should have been. Or maybe he was just imagining things. After all, he hadn't really gotten a good look at it last night. He'd been too busy trying not to bleed to death.

Glancing down at the wound again it occurred to him that he should probably re-bandage it. So making his way into the bathroom he grabbed new bandages, quickly recovering the wound, and headed back to his room to finish getting ready for school. Once inside he quickly got dressed, pulled on his hat, and rushed downstairs, joining his brother in the art of grabbing a quick breakfast and dashing out the door.

By the time the brother's reached the bus stop his wound had slipped to the back of his mind, though Ike had fussed over it as they'd left, Kyle reassuring him that he was fine and that the wound stung, but was otherwise okay.

Ike had of course tried to press the matter, but eventually gave up, still sneaking his brother scared looks, the fear from the previous night still strong in him. He also kept firm hold of his older brother's arm as if any minute he'd vanish and Ike would discover that he'd been imagining it, and really his brother lay dead off in the woods, somewhere they'd never find him.

When they reached the bus stop his hold on Kyle's arm had let up some, but he still stayed right at the older boy's side. Kyle seemed to know how he was feeling, allowing him to clutch to his arm like a child with a favorite toy. Stan too seemed to notice.

"Hey dudes.", he glanced curiously at Ike, nodding to him. "He okay?"

Kyle nodded. "Fine. We just had a-" he thought over what to say before giving a slight nervous smile. "a long night."

"I know what you mean dude.", The raven haired teen said eyeing the brothers and nodding. "I hit this…this dog-Or at least, I think it was a dog- last night when I took the van out to pick up some pizza. It was crazy dude. It's gut's were practically spilled over the concrete and the damn thing _got back up and ran off_,like it was nothing."

Kyle and Ike shared a knowing glance which only Kenny noticed, though he made no mention of it, simply listening as the brothers described how they'd "Gone out for the rest of the pictures for Ike's art project, heard the beast of South Park, and run home freaked out."

At that point Cartman had to butt in, laughing at the two teens as they boarded the bus to school and explaining just how much of pussies they were. That of course sparked an argument between him and Kyle and by the time they were at school and Ike left them to go find his friends they were arguing full force, both slightly red with agitation.

This argument lasted through most of their classes together slowly stemming off into other arguments so that by lunch they were arguing about the overdone topic of Kyle and Stan's sexuality. Kyle of course defended himself and Stan, assuring the larger teen that both were straight, but unlike most days Stan made no move to rebuke the claim of him and Kyle being gay, though neither Kyle or Cartman seemed notice.

Kenny on the other hand did and, being far more observant than people thought, realized why Stan didn't defend his sexuality. In the few minutes between noticing his friend's silence and discovering the reason for the silence Kenny quickly noticed many things. First, was the slight blush adorning Stan's soft pale cheeks, Second, the expression of upset on his face, and third-third was the way his eyes lingered on Kyle, a deep sadness and fear hidden in those light blue eyes.

That's what clued the hooded teen in. He knew that look. It was the same look that he sometimes held. Fear. Fear of rejection. He saw that look on his raven haired friend's face and understood. Stan was gay…or bi, and loved Kyle. How no one noticed he didn't know. Knowing it now the hooded teen realized how utterly obvious it was and felt a pang of shame for not noticing sooner.

He'd have considered mentally berating himself more were it not for the sudden shrill sound of the bell echoing through the large cafeteria, derailing his train of thought. He quickly stood, followed his friends out into the hall, the four splitting up to head to their classes. Kenny and Kyle walked together as usual since they shared the same class, though Kenny stopped several times to glance back at Stan who was glancing back longingly at Kyle. Unfortunately he had to stop his observation of his athletic friend so he could navigate his way to his least favorite class. History.

When Kenny and Kyle entered the classroom they took their usual seats in the middle, a compromise between them since Kenny wanted to sit in the back and Kyle wanted to sit in the front. Immediately Kyle had out his notebook, pen's, and highlighter. He was always excited about note taking, which Kenny found he could not understand. Why would you _want_ to take notes?

("Think they'll be long today?"), the hooded teen asked, knowing Kyle knew what he was asking.

The redhead did. He nodded. "As always. Not too bad though."

He found that he didn't seem even slightly phased by the prospect of long notes. It wasn't like they were that hard. Just…_boring_. And even then, if the lesson was interesting…they were at least survivable. Just copy what you see. Easy mindless work.

("Not to you. You actually _like _notes."), Kenny responded, a hint of faux disgust in his voice. ("It's like _sex_ for you.")

Kyle grimaced, giving his friend a slight shove. "Kenny! It is not…and I don't _like _notes. I just don't hate them.", he shrugged. "It's not like they're all that hard anyway. Just write down what you see on the overhead." he smirked. "It's a lot like copying homework and you seem fine with that so."

His hooded friend looked about ready to snap out a sarcastic comeback when he the teacher, a plump elderly woman named Mrs. Crick, walked in and he was forced to forgo it until later. Though he would get his say in later. After all, how dare Kyle point such a thing out. Though it was true.

"Today we begin our section on the Spanish inquisition.", Mrs. Crick said firmly, moving to the overhead projector with purposeful strides. "The images in this section are rather…" she paused to think of an appropriate word. "Graphic. Those of you with weak stomachs should turn away."

Before anyone even had a chance to consider turning away Mrs. Crick turned off the lights and turned on the overhead, a disturbing image of a bisected man appearing on the screen. There was a collection of horrified groans as several students turned away, obviously upset by the horrid image.

And really, who wouldn't be? The man's body was split straight down the middle across his abdomen, his insides spilled around him in a heap. Even without the clarity of modern photo's this was a truly horrific sight.

Kenny turned to see Kyle's reaction, knowing his squeamish friend would be on his way to expelling his lunch rather violently. Kyle could handle horror movies and fake gore, but real? Not so much. He had a weak stomach for those kinds of things.

So of course Kenny expected him to be bent over in a weak attempt at holding his lunch, but he wasn't. He was staring transfixed at the image on the screen, green eyes narrowed slightly. His body shook slightly, but there didn't seem to be a reason behind it.

The redhead didn't even realize Kenny's eyes were on him with concern, or that his teacher was explaining the importance of the picture. All he saw was the blood and gore, thick and red. It spilled out of the man as if he were a broken container. Somehow Kyle felt himself drawn in. He didn't notice when Kenny nudged him, or when his friend glanced away, eyes moving to the screen. All he noticed was red.

And when Mrs. Crick changed the slide to yet another horrific image of some poor persecuted man he found that, instead of the normal upset feeling that images like this brought him, he felt elated and he didn't know why. He felt captivated.

He didn't even bother taking notes. He just sucked in the images, catching the occasional word from Mrs. Crick as she changed from one slide to the next. His heart beat loud in his ears and he literally saw red. Then, as the lights flicked back on and the projector screen went black, it was gone. And he was left shaking in his chair, breath coming in harsh gasps, which thankfully no one seemed to notice.

("Kyle?")

He turned to stare at Kenny, who flashed him a look of concern. "W-What?"

His friend frowned through his hood. ("You okay?"), he pointed to the desk and frowned. ("You got all weird and shaky and started clenching the desk.")

Looking down Kyle frowned, shakily letting his grip on the desk loosen. "Y-yeah.", he shook his head lightly, body relaxing. "I'm fine."

Kenny nodded disbelievingly. ("Sure. You s-")

Before he could continue the bell rang and Kyle sprang up, a distracted look firmly in place on his face. He had no clue what had happened, but he was afraid. He rushed from the room, leaving Kenny to stare after him with worry.

The rest of the school day passed by in a blur, Kyle's mind stuck on what had happened in History. He barely noticed when the day was over and Stan offered to drive him home. With barely a thought he agreed, getting into his super best friends van. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Stan gave his best friend a concerned sideways glance.

"You okay dude?"

Kyle blinked, shocked out of his thoughts by the raven haired teen's voice. "Wha-Oh…yeah. Just having a weird day."

Stan gave him a concerned glance. "Weird? Why weird? What happened?"

For a moment Kyle considered telling his best friend about the awful thrill of seeing those gore filled pictures from the Spanish Inquisition. He considered telling him about the way his heart beat faster at the sight of the blood in every picture. The way his mouth tingled at the sight of torn flesh and flayed skin.

Then he realized how wrong it was. How horrid it was that he had felt _excited_ by the bloodied corpses of poor men and women. How he'd felt a burning hunger as he stared into their lifeless eyes. How he'd longed to-

"Kyle?"

He looked sideways at Stan, blinking away his thoughts. "huh?"

"What happened?", Stan asked again, eyeing Kyle with more concern.

The redhead tried to give a convincing smile. "It's nothing."

Looking up he realized he was home. With a grateful smile, as it was obvious Stan didn't believe him and wanted to say more, Kyle undid his seat belt. Thinking fast he hopped out of the van, flashing a bright smile and grabbing his shoulder bag.

"Thanks for the ride Stan. I gotta go."

"But Kyle-"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Stan sighed, nodding eventually. "Okay. Tomorrow."

Kyle nodded and closed the door to the van quickly heading into his house. Taking quick look around he realized that though his parents weren't home his brother was. Not that he minded. In fact he out to go see how Ike's art project went. Since he was in it and all.

He made his way up the stairs and to his brother's room, knocking slowly on the door. A muffled response from his brother told him to come in and he did, opening the door and moving to plop down beside his brother on his bed.

"Hey dude. Sup?", ike asked, a small smile on his lips.

Looking down at his brother Kyle felt a smile tug at his own lips in response. "Nuthin much. What'd your teacher think of your art project?"

"She said it was disturbing, but educational.", He chuckled.

Kyle scoffed. "Educational? How? It was a slideshow of you and me as corpses."

Ike nodded, a smug grin flitting on his face. "I know! How awesome is that!"

Kyle shook his head, smiling. "Pretty awesome."

Ike smiled. "So then, how was your day?", eyes settling on his brother's shoulder, his eyes darkened. "How's your shoulder?"

Kyle glanced down at his bandaged shoulder, frowning. To be honest he'd almost forgotten about it. It hadn't really hurt all day and he'd barely noticed the bandages.

"It's fine."

Ike frowned, moving to examine the carefully done bandaging. "Fine?", he tugged Kyle's shirt aside. "Let me see i-"

As he pulled the bandages away his eyes went wide, face going pale. This of course confused Kyle, who tried to get a better look, but was unable to thanks to his brothers position. Several thoughts went through the redheads mind. Maybe it was worse. Infected...or bleeding...or worse. Whatever could be worse.

"No way!", Ike cried, blinking radically.

Kyle felt a stronger pang of fear. "What? What's wrong?"

Ike moved aside to allow his brother to see his un-bandaged shoulder. "_It's healed_…"

Kyle frowned, a mixed feeling of releif and confusion flooding him. "What? B-But that's-"

He took in the pale scars on his shoulder where the bloody bite had been, but was no longer. There was almost no indication that the wound had ever been save the small tracing scar that marred otherwise flawless flesh. Ike was right. It was healed.

"_Impossible_."

For several minutes both boys simply stared at the healed over flesh, the scar slightly paler than the rest of the skin. Neither knew what to say really. It was unnatural. Unreal.

"H-How the hell-", Ike began, only to be cut off by his brother, who simply shook his head, wide green eyes meeting equally wide blue ones.

"I don't know.", the older teen said quickly, sharing a frightened look with his brother. "T-This isn't normal…"

"We should tell someone!", Ike said quickly, eyes darting to the door. "Mom or Dad or-or…I don't know, someone!"

Kyle put a firm hand on his shoulder. "No!"

"But-"

Kyle shook his head. "Who'd believe us Ike? We have no proof I was even hurt. Besides, It's not like it's a bad thing that it's healed right? Unnatural yeah, b-but not bad."

Ike nodded, sitting down on his bed, head in his hands. "You're right, no one would believe us…and it is sorta good. I mean. It healed, so…"

"Yeah.", Kyle sat down beside him. "It's not so bad. W-we'll just be careful. Keep an eye on it, okay?"

Ike nodded. "Yeah. It's probably nothing."

Kyle nodded, lifting his hand and holding out his pinky. "Yeah…, but still…just between us right? Pinky promise?"

Ike seemed to pause for a moment before nodding and putting his pinky up and around his brother's. "Yeah. Just between us. Pinky promise."

Kyle smiled. "Together forever little bro?"

Ike nodded again. "Together forever."

* * *

**Dun Duh Duh! Insanity. And this is only the start. Wait till the real shit starts happening! Then it'll be fun. Please review. I lurvs my reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park Stan and Kyle would be dating and Wendy'd be dead, so obviously I don't own it…., but someday…**_**I will**_**. LOL. JK. **_**Or am I?**_

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** **"**_**Hello**_**"**

**Kenny talk: **("Hello")

* * *

_**Chapter Three-Punk's not dead

* * *

**_

"Kyle!"

He groaned, rolling over. "G'way…m'tired…"

A sharp poke to his ribs. "C'mon Ky, Get up. I'm gonna tell mom you broke her 'missing' vase if you don't get up in the next ten seconds!"

"Ike!" He Growled he sitting up and glaring at his younger brother, who looked rather pleased with himself. "Fine I'm up. Now leave me alone to get ready."

Ike smirked. "Don't know what's with you. You never sleep in. Of course _that_ got you up. "

Kyle growled, picking up his pillow and flinging it at the Canadian teen who ducked out of the way, backing through the door with his hands held in a gesture of surrender. "Out!"

"Fine. Fine.", Ike rolled his eyes. "_Pissy_."

Kyle let out a low growl, staring at his door as Ike closed it. As soon as his brother was out of the room he got dressed, grumbling about how he was not _pissy_ and it was _Ike_ who had broken the damn vase not him.

Giving himself a once over in the mirror he found himself frowning. Was this really what he normally looked like? He looked so…meek and mousy. Like the kind of person who never spoke their mind and was always picked on.

No wonder Cartman was always messing with him. He looked like an easy target. He looked like a loser, with his old green hat, faded orange jacket and baggy jeans. All the other guys had thrown their hats away years ago and Kenny had even thrown away his old parka, opting to buy a brand new one in gray. Only Kyle had kept his, as a sort of memento.

Tearing off the hat he turned to his closet, frowning when he realized all his clothes were the same style, oversized jackets and faded baggy pants. Nothing good. With a grown he plopped on his bed.

"God dammit!", he groaned, falling back onto the bed. "Where can I find some _good_ clothes?"

Then it hit him. The new style was all 80's and shit and his parents had a huge box of old 80's clothes up in the attic. He and Ike had found it a few years earlier when their parents had gone out and they decided to explore the house. There was some premium shit in there. He smiled, shooting out of his room and downstairs to where his parents were eating breakfast. He had to be quick!

His mom smiled, eyeing him closely. "What's got you so happy Bubbee?"

He glanced between his parents quickly. "Mom. Dad. Can I have your old clothes from the 80's, the ones up in the attic? Please?"

His parents shared a confused look, his father nodding. "Well sure son. Don't know why you want them, but-"

He grinned wider, dashing from the kitchen. "Thanks dad!"

In seconds he had the box poured out on his bed, a menagerie of neon and animal print spilling onto the floor. Now this would work. He could make something of this. The question was, what did he want? Poptart? Goth? Disco? Punk?

He nodded. "Punk could work."

He pulled out an old pair of grey skinny jeans with neon multicolored patches dotting the fabric, a pair of neon green converse hightops with safety pins adorning them, a black cat hoodie with cat ears, and a guns and roses necklace connected to an eighties cat collar. Smiling he moved to his closet and pulled out the Death Cab for Cutie T-shirt Kenny had given him for his birthday. It would fit nicely.

In the span of several minutes he was dressed, looking completely different than himself. As soon as he was satisfied with his clothes he dashed into the bathroom to deal with the daunting task of his hair and emerged thirty minutes later with straightened spikes the kind he'd seen on those handsome Japanese models and eyeliner, an added extra.

Staring into his full length mirror he felt a smug grin slip on his face. _He looked good_. Smiling even wider he moved to grab his backpack, something shiny catching his eye from the pile of clothes and accessories that overcame his bed.

Moving closer he found an ornate necklace with a silver peace sign dangling off it and for some reason he felt the urge to put it down, getting as far from it as possible. Instead he slipped it on, a slight tingle jarring the flesh where the cool metal touched it.

He flashed a smile as he caught sight of it in his reflection, the gleaming symbol standing out against his shirt and skin. It really topped off the outfit.

"Hey Ky are you ready y-Woah!"

He turned around to see his brother staring at him in awe. Ike didn't seem to be able to speak, he was so in shock at seeing his brother in such a daring outfit. Kyle was always so conservative in his style and the entire outfit from his hair to his shoes was very non-conservative. Hell it wasn't just non-conservative it was like a neon sign screaming 'Look at me!'. It was un-Kyle in almost every way.

"What the hell Ky?", Ike exclaimed, eyes roaming over his brother's body. "Since when are you…Neo-Punk?"

Kyle flashed him a pleased style. "Since now. You can't tell me you don't like it. I mean, it's better than what I normally wear, so what's the problem?"

Ike shook his head. "There's no problem, it's just…different. Very un-_you_."

"Well, it's _me_ now.", Kyle said quickly, grabbing his backpack and walking past his brother into the hall. "C'mon, if we don't hurry we'll be late for the bus."

* * *

The reaction to Kyle's sudden change in style was exactly what the redhead expected, though it was far more dramatic due to he and Ike missing the bus and showing up with only a few minutes to spare before the bell rang. This unfortunately left them with the walk of fame entrance.

As soon as the duo entered, the large double doors swooshing open in a dramatic fashion mirroring all those teen movie scenes where the popular girl swings open wide the doors and struts down the hall, the crowds parting so she can walk through untouched, Kyle was immediately the center of attention, all eyes glued to the older Brofloski brother's form.

Within the span of several seconds he was surrounded by curious classmates, all of whom had of course known him their whole lives. That's how it was in small towns. Everyone knew everyone and no one ever changed…except now Kyle had. Literally overnight. And everyone wanted to know why.

Hell, even Kyle wanted to know what had possessed him to do it. It wasn't really a conscious decision. He just looked in the mirror and decided he wasn't happy with what was staring back, so…he changed it.

It was a lot like his sudden urge to wear the peace sign necklace. One half of him said 'put it on' and the other said 'throw it as far away as you can'. He went with put it on. Same with the change of style. Some small part of him felt like it was wrong. He wasn't punk or Neo-punk or whatever. But a larger part of him said he was. He was strong, fierce, _dominate_.

"Kyle?"

He turned and smiled as he caught sight of his best friend and Kenny, both staring at him in shock. "Hey guys. Whaddaya think?", he asked gesturing to his outfit.

Stan started, eyeing his friend closely. "You look-"

("Hot."), Kenny finished, reaching out to fondle his Jewish friend, Stan slapping his hand away.

"Kenny.", the raven haired teen growled, eyes narrowing.

("What? He is totally _hot_!")

Stan rolled his eyes, ignoring his hooded friend's question and turning instead to Kyle. "Dude, What's with…", he gestured to the outfit. "_This_?"

Kyle smiled. "I decided it was time for a change dude. Why? You don't like it?", he asked playfully, a hint of flirt in his voice making both Kenny and Ike raise their eyebrows in confusion.

Stan shook his head quickly, cheeks tingeing pink. "N-No…it's nice. It's just a big change. I was surprised is all."

"Cool.", Kyle said quickly, eyes gleaming. "I'd have been upset if you didn't like it."

Stan blushed deeper, but the bell rang before he could respond back and all of them hurried off to class, Stan, Kenny, and Ike watching Kyle as he vanished into his first period class, students swarming after.

"That's just too weird. ", Stan said as he separated from the other two, Ike nodding.

"You're telling me.", the Canadian teen said in response, concern clear in his eyes as he glanced back at the room his brother had disappeared into. "_You're telling me_…"

* * *

When lunch came around the novelty of Kyle's style change had died down a bit, though it was by no means gone, people still glancing over at the table where the redhead sat with his three friends(or in Cartman's case enemy) and brother.

He barely seemed to notice the stares and hungry eyes of both genders, his schoolmates appraising his newly fitted outfit with obvious interest. He was far to busy arguing with Cartman once again to notice.

"I am not gay you fat fuck!"

Cartman scoffed. "Sure Jew. Just admit it. **You. Are. Gay.**"

Stan, Ike, and Kenny shared an exasperated glance. "Think they'll ever stop arguing?", Stan asked, eyeing the fighting pair.

Kenny and Ike both shook their heads, responding together. ("Not likely.")

"**No. I. Am. Not.**", Kyle growled, suddenly smiling and leaning closer to the larger boy. Something in him took control as he stared at the larger boy's smug little grin and overly confident posture. He felt a fiery need to wipe that smug little grin off his fat face. He lowered his voice to a dark whisper "_I'm Bi._", and with that he kissed him, a malicious grin spreading on his pale face as the entire room let out a synchronized gasp.

In the background Tweek could be heard muttering in shock. "Holy Shit…Jesus….Oh god…Did you see that…? Was it just me…?"

As the kiss was happening Kyle found himself wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Why was he kissing Cartman? Sure he felt a sick satisfaction knowing it would horrify the larger teen, but normally he wouldn't even think of doing it, even if it upset the Fatass. He'd be too afraid of what people would think…and yet at that moment he could care less.

He shouldn't be so blasé about this. He should be upset and mortified and yet he wasn't. He just felt amused at the gasps of shock and horror from the cafeteria's other occupants. The way Stan and Ike eyed him like he was insane. Maybe he was. It was like when he'd seen the pictures of corpses in history. He should have felt one way and yet he'd felt the exact opposite. He'd felt _wrong_ and yet he'd also felt _right_.

He pulled back, a smug smile planted firmly on his face as he eyed the horrified Eric Cartman. As soon as the kiss broke the brunette shot up, fist connecting with the redhead's jaw, whipping Kyle's head around sickeningly fast.

Kyle barely even had time to think before he had Cartman pinned under him, his fist smashing into the heavier teen's face with such force that the sound of bones crunching and breaking could be heard.

He heard the voices of his brother and friends pleading with him to stop, but he didn't care. He saw red. Blood splattering his hands and clothes. It was beautiful.

Then he felt himself being pulled off the larger boy, strong arms wrapping around his middle and tugging him away. Voices were crying out but only the voice of the person holding him, hot breathe on his ear, really broke through the haze of sweet red.

"Kyle stop! He's unconscious!"

Kyle growled, elbowing the other person. "No! Let me go…Stan! **Let. Me. Go.**"

"Kyle stop!", Stan growled, Doubling over at the blow, but not letting go of the enraged redhead. "_Please Ky_."

Kyle felt himself calm down as the adrenalin wore off and he slummed into his taller friend's arms, eyes settling on Cartman's unconscious figure, blood splattered all around the heavier teens slumped form. He couldn't believe it. He'd done _that_?

"What's going on here?", A firm and familiar voice cried, the crowd of students who had formed around Kyle, Cartman, and their friends. Their math teacher, Mr. Crabb took in the scene before him, his eyes widening as they fell on Kyle. " Mr. Brofloski?"

Kyle froze, turning his eyes to the hefty man, his eyes darting back and forth beneath his bloody fists and Cartman's bloodied unconscious form. "M-Mr. Crabb…I-I…"

"Kyle beat up Cartman!", a voice cried, causing the teacher to raise an eyebrow in disbelief and glance over at the slender redhead firmly clutched in his best friend's arms, Ike and Kenny doing the same. "Is this true Brofloski?"

Kyle knew he could lie. The looks on the faces of the other people in the cafeteria and the teacher told him he could say he hadn't done it and no one would say otherwise. Really, he could. But something wild in him felt it would be a waste, hiding what he'd done.

It was the same thing that had told him he ought to change his appearance and that it would be entertaining to kiss Cartman in front of the entire cafeteria. And though he probably shouldn't have given in to the thing. Though he should have just kept his mouth shut and let someone else deny it for him, as many people would (after all, he was the sweet reliable one of the school. Everyone would stick up for him, especially against Cartman, being that he was such a huge asshole.) . But he didn't. Instead, he gave in and, with a small smirk, he nodded.

"Yeah, actually…it is."

* * *

"KYLE BROFLOSKI HOW DARE YOU PICK A FIGHT IN SCHOOL! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED! DO YOU REALIZE-"

Ike shut his door, cringing noticeably. "Jesus. She's really pissed."

He felt a twinge of worry for his brother. Their mom could be really…_tough _andhad seemed really ill after the fight. He'd started getting all pale and shaky. Ike was surprised his mom was yelling at him at all, I mean all he did was…beat the living hell out of Fatass. Oh who was he kidding, Kyle fucking _hospitalized_ Fatass! But still.

He had no clue what was going on with the redhead. He was acting so weird all of a sudden. It had all started when that _thing _in the park had bitten him. If only Ike had gotten heir faster or grabbed a better weapon then the damn camera-_the camera!_

He rushed toward his bedside, snatched up the camera, and moved to his computer, plugging it in and loading up the images from that night. He swore he'd got a picture of-there!

He froze, eyes going wide. It was a picture of some sort of wolfish beast, it's face barred in a horrifying snarl, Kyle's blood flecking it's muzzle. Ike felt his heart clench as he spotted his brother's body, blood coating his torn shoulder and face.

This thing was a _monster_! He had to tell Kyle! As he opened his door he heard his brother's door slam, his mother screaming 'Don't slam that door at me mister' after the sound. He thought he heard Kyle growl out 'Make me', but that couldn't be right. Kyle would never dare say that to their mom. Or at least he wouldn't normally.

He knocked on his brother's door, talking softly. "Ky…Ky I need to talk to you."

"_Go away Ike." _, Came the mumbled response, though the Canadian teen didn't mind it.

"Please Ky I really-"

Going into his brother's room, he flung open the door and froze, concern clear on his face. Kyle was bent down over his desk, breath coming in harsh and frightened gasps. He was clutching at his shoulder with one hand and his desk with the other, eyes glancing up and locking with his brother's.

Ike let out a gasp, backing away slightly. Kyle's eyes were _yellow_. "K-Ky…?"

Kyle let out a snarl, eyes shining. "GET OUT!"

"Ky-"

"**OUT!**", Kyle growled, moving towards the younger teen who hurriedly backed out of the room, closing the door and retreating to his room.

Glancing to his computer he felt his heart skip a beat. The beasts eyes looked just like Kyle's had moments before. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself he collapsed on his computer chair, bringing a hand to his face.

"What the fuck's going on?"

* * *

**Oh noes! Kyle dun kicked Cartamn's a-wait…that's a good thing. ****J Lol. Poor scare Ike though, am I right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park Stan and Kyle would be dating and Wendy'd be dead, so obviously I don't own it…., but someday…**_**I will**_**. LOL. JK. **_**Or am I?**_

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** **"**_**Hello**_**"**

**Kenny talk: **("Hello")

* * *

_**Chapter Four- The new shit

* * *

**_

A week had passed since Kyle had beat up Cartman and he'd been avoiding everyone, including Ike. The Canadian teen had made several attempts to corner his brother and address the fact that something seriously fucked up was happening to the redhead, but Kyle managed to slip away every time. It worried Ike greatly.

His avoidance of everyone seemed to worry Stan and Kenny too, Stan more so. The raven haired teen was constantly staring after his super best friend as he slunk away to be alone, wistfully sighing. It was worrying that the three people closest to him were the ones Kyle was avoiding the most.

Ike watched as his older brother began the long walk home, veering off toward the woods to avoid being followed. He looked over at Stan and Kenny, who were walking home with him in hopes of getting a chance to talk to Kyle.

"So…do we go straight to the house and wait for him, or follow him now?", He asked, looking at his brother's retreating form.

Stan sighed. "I'd say we go wait for him. Following him around hasn't done us any good so far."

Kenny nodded. ("He always manages to slip away.")

"He wasn't like this before…", Ike whispered to himself as they started the long walk to his house.

Unfortunately Kenny heard, turning to look at him, eyes narrowed. ("Before what?")

Ike gulped, remembering his promise to Kyle. He had promised not to tell anyone. The two of them could deal with it. Except, he was starting to doubt that. Kyle was acting crazy, going punk, beating up Cartman, arguing with their mom. Kyle was changing and Ike didn't know what to do. Kyle didn't seem to care at all about what was happening to him. Ike couldn't handle it.

He sighed, resolve firm and stopped walking to face them. "Before we were attacked…b-by the Beast of South park."

Stan turned eyes wide, Kenny mirroring his expression of shock under his hood. "What? What the hell-when?"

Ike looked down at the sidewalk, tears in his eyes. "That night when we went out to the park to finish up my art project. We were almost done when Ky cut his arm…and then we heard it _growling_. It attacked Ky. Dragged him off into the woods, and I followed it, grabbed my camera. When I found it, in this clearing, it was mauling him and there was blood everywhere. I was scared _so_…", he paused, tears slipping down his cheeks, the trauma of the attack coming back full force. "I thought I was gonna lose my brother so I-_I hit it_. The camera went off and I guess it confused it, cause it was stumbling around. So I helped Ky up and we-we ran. We ran to the highway…it following us…then, Stan hit it with his car." He looked at Stan. "We didn't know it was you until you said so the next day. We just kept running until we got home and Ky collapsed. I bandaged him up and he made me promise not to tell anyone. Said he was fine…"

Kenny frowned, moving forward. ("What about the wound? He seemed fine the next morning.")

Stan nodded. "Yeah. I didn't see any wound or anything."

Ike took a deep breath, urging himself to tell them. _'You've told them this much. Might as well tell 'em the rest'_, he thought. "I-It healed."

Stan rolled his eyes, groaning with exasperation and sharing a look with Kenny. "_Healed_? Ike if this is some kind of joke-"

Ike growled, giving him a look of rage and pointing to his face. "Do I fuckin look like I'm _joking_?" , he let out a soft sob. "I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't been there-Hadn't _seen it_-myself."

("Dude, chill. He wasn't trying to be an ass"), Kenny said quickly, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Stan nodded. "Yeah. It's just kinda hard to believe without proof."

Ike sighed and started walking again, Stan and Kenny following. "You need proof? I got a picture of it when I hit it with my camera. It's on my computer at home. I'll show you when we get there."

* * *

When they arrived at the house they found the door unlocked and open, Kyle's things pilled haphazardly in the entry as if he'd simply thrown them there in a rush. Walking inside they felt their hearts freeze. A trail of blood droplets led from the open door up the stairs and to the bathroom, the door cracked open slightly.

"You guys stay here.", Ike said softly, staring down at the thick red tainting the otherwise clean floor. "I'll go check it out."

"But-", They started.

Ike turned sharply, shaking his head. "No. Stay here."

They nodded, watching as he slowly made his way up the stairs, the sound of somebody coughing and retching becoming clear as he got closer. He reached out slowly, pushing the door lightly with his hand, a feeling of foreboding overcoming him.

"K-Ky…you okay?"

He heard a raspy cough and slight sobs.

"Ky…?"

With a surer push he pushed open the bathroom door and saw something he would never forget. Kyle was bent over the toilet, blood dripping down his chin and pooling around him, his eyes glazed and yellow. As soon as the door was opened he snarled, angry tears slipping down his cheeks before breaking down in tears.

Ike moved to his brother's side, putting a hand on his shoulder, eyes wide. "Ky…what happened?"

Kyle sobbed. "I-I killed him…"

Ike froze. "W-What? Who?"

"Mrs. Pickett's dog, Tofu…", Kyle choked, eyes wide. "I was walking home and he-he wouldn't shut up! He just kept barking and barking…s-so…I _killed_ him…_snapped his neck_…and…", he sobbed louder, blood slipping from his mouth down his chin. "_ate_ him!"

Ike choked, bile rising in his throat. "You…Oh god, Ky…I-Hold on!"

He moved to the door looking down at Stan and Kenny, eyes wide, and motioned to them. "Close the door and get up here…I-I need some help…"

Sharing a concerned glance both teens nodded, closing the door and rushing up stairs. When they entered the bathroom they felt much like Ike had. Horrified and concerned. Kyle was once again bent over the toilet, vomiting harshly, blood splattering the porcelain toilet.

Stan was the first of the two to recover from the shock, moving forward. "Kyle…?"

He rushed forward, helping to keep Kyle's hair out of his face and motioned to Kenny to help. The hooded teen nodded, coming out of his shock and moved to his friend's side, turning to Ike.

("What happened?")

The younger teen took a deep breath, gulping. "H-He…"

Kyle looked up, giving a dazed hysterical smile, blood dripping down his chin. "I ate a dog…", He let out a sob. "a fuckin' _dog_…"

"Oh my god…", Stan muttered, looking over at Ike. "What do we do?"

Ike frowned, looking around the bathroom, eyes falling on his older brother. "You guys get him to his room…I-I'll clean up the blood…"

They nodded, helping Kyle up and letting him lean on them, blood getting all over their clothes. They quickly made their way to his room, laying him on the bed, Stan putting a hand on his forehead.

"Shit! He's burning up!"

Kenny moved to the door. ("I'll get some ice. Watch him!")

Nodding, the raven haired teen leaned down, looking into his super best friend's eyes, concern clear in his own clear blue eyes.

"You're gonna be okay Ky. J-Just hold on."

Kyle glanced up, eyes burning an unnatural yellow, though Stan didn't seem to notice. "S-so…Ike told you then…?"

Stan nodded softly, running a hand trough the redheads hair, not noticing the few hairs that had turned white. "Yeah…he told us.", he sighed. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Kyle chuckled weakly. "I was fine. Didn't want to worry anyone.", he bit back a moan, clutching at his stomach. "W-What's wrong with me…?"

Stan shook his head. "I don't know dude…, but we'll find out."

("I got the ice! Here!"), Kenny said quickly, handing Stan a washrag full of ice.

The raven haired teen laid it on his best friends head, giving Kenny a concerned glance. They were both beginning to understand that whatever was going on was definitely not normal. Something awful was happening to Kyle.

"How's Ike doing with the blood?", Stan asked, looking towards the door.

Ike walked in, face pale. "I-I'm done…", he looked over at his brother who had slipped into a deep sleep seconds earlier and sighed. "C'mon l-let's let him sleep…"

Stan and Kenny nodded, following the younger teen out of the room, Stan throwing concerned glances back at Kyle's bloody and unconscious form. They followed Ike to his room, carefully watching as the small Canadian teen booted up his computer and found the picture of the beast that had attacked him and his brother.

"This is it. T-The thing that attacked us.", he said softly, gesturing to the picture and falling gracelessly into his chair. "You believe me now, right?"

Stan snorted hysterically, eyes full of panic. "I started to believe you when I saw Kyle vomiting blood.", he paused, taking in a shaky breath. "H-He ate a dog.", he looked to the side. "What the fuck's going on?"

Kenny put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. ("Calm down dude. We have to stay calm."), he looked at the other two teens. ("What do we know so far?")

Ike sighed shakily. "Ummm…A monster mauled my brother and now he's gone punk and eaten a dog."

"Yeah, I'm still not-", Stan started, only to be cut off by Kenny.

("Werewolf.")

Stan and Ike froze, looking questioningly at Kenny. "Ah…what?"

The hooded teen groaned, rolling his eyes. (" That thing is a werewolf…or at least…I think it is. Fit's the horror movie description.")

"But werewolves aren't real dude.", Stan said quickly.

Kenny smirked. ("They said the same thing about Manbearpig, remember?")

Ike nodded, turning to Stan. "He has a point. Besides…it would explain a few things."

The raven haired teen moved to say something, but stopped, agreeing with him. "You're right." Pause. " So what do we do?"

* * *

The next morning Ike was shocked when Kyle came down for breakfast, seeming totally fine…,besides two epic looking steaks of white in his once again spiked red hair, as if the night before hadn't happened. No…not like it didn't happen, but like _it didn't matter_.

He just sat down across from the younger teen, the chains on his black pants jingling, and munched on a poptart. Were it not for the presence of their parents he probably would have slapped him, the confusion at his attitude overwhelming. Instead Ike waited for their parents to leave before confronting his brother about it.

"Ky…about last night-"

Kyle turned quickly to face him, face apologetic. "Oh yeah. Sorry I scared you. I'm okay now."

Ike frowned. "Okay? You ate a dog, started barfing blood and now you're hair's like white. How is that okay?"

Kyle sighed. "Look dude, it's no big deal. I'm fine now okay? So relax. Besides…I like the hair."

He stalked out of the room, leaving Ike staring after him in utter shock, mouth hanging open slightly. _No big deal? _Was he crazy? Of course it was a big deal, and normally Ky would agree with that. Of course nothing about this situation was normal, but still.

Ike got over the shock and grabbed his backpack, dashing after his older brother. "Ky, wait for me!"

* * *

By the time he caught up to his brother Kyle was chatting away with a fairly confused Stan and Kenny, both teens sharing concerned glances with each other.

Ike stopped running, breath coming in gasps, and glanced up at his brother. "Ky…_huff_…why didn't you…_huff_…wait for me?"

Kyle gave him a smirk, looking more like his normal self. "Figured you could use the exercise."

Ike grinned, shoving him lightly. "Jerk."

And they fell back into normality, teasing each other and exchanging witty banter as they rode the bus to school, continuing for the whole day just like normal, as though the day before hadn't happened, though the streaks of white in Kyle's hair were proof that it had.

It was after school that reality came crashing back down. Kyle and Stan were the last one's left in the locker room, everyone else having already left. They changed in silence until Stan spoke up, eyes on his shoe as he tied it.

"So…you're feeling better then?"

Kyle frowned, looking up from his locker. "What?"

Stan sighed, moving to his other shoe. "Feeling better after last night? You were really sick."

Kyle snorted. "I'm fine. It was nothing…really. You guys are totally blowing this out of proportion. Ike bugged me about it this morning and Kenny cornered me after history. I told them the same thing. I'm fine."

Standing up straight and looking over at him Stan frowned. "I was really worried."

Kyle froze, something in Stan's voice making him feel really bad about it. He turned to look at him, eyes apologetic and more Kyle than they'd been in days. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

For a moment Stan could see the old mousy Kyle under all the punk clothing and eyeliner, and he felt a small smile slip onto his face. It was such a familiar sight. Soft nervousness as meek green eyes practically pleading with him for forgiveness. And then it was gone and the new Kyle was staring back at him, aloof and overly confident.

"Still,", The redhead said quickly. "I'm fine. No reason for you to worry."

Stan's eyes narrowed. "No reason to worry?", he gestured to the shorter male with a slight scoff. "You're acting totally unlike yourself. I mean look at you. You're not punk Kyle. This isn't you."

Kyle scoffed. "Sure it is. I'm still me dude."

Stan shook his head. "No you're not. Ky, you've changed. You're different."

Kyle growled, hand tightening on his locker door. "And that's bad?" He felt something clawing to get out, but bit it back, eyes locked on his best friend.

"I don't know.", The raven haired teen said softly.

"Well, when you figure it out, come find me." Kyle said with a slight snarl as the thing reared again, almost breaking out. He slammed his locker closed and walked out, leaving Stan alone.

For some reason the soft words seemed to hurt Stan more than they should, making his heart freeze up. Was this new Kyle so bad? He looked over towards the redheads locker and realized the answer. Yes. Yes he was.

There in the cool green metal were four fingerprint shaped indents, slight spots of blood dotting where the pads of Kyle's fingers had been. Stan stared at the door where his best friend had disappeared and gulped. Definitely not good.

* * *

Outside, Kyle found himself relaxing, the strange feeling of something trying to burst out of him fading, then the person he hated second only to Eric Cartman showed up and it trickled back to the surface slowly.

"Kyle. I need to talk to you."

He growled softly, turning around and fighting back the growing urge to launch himself at her. "What do you want Wendy?"

She scowled. "I want you to stop dressing like this and hanging around Stan. We both know it's just some plea for his attention, and I'm done with it."

Kyle snorted, crossing his arms, the urge growing stronger. Oh how he'd like to claw that scowl right off her face, but he didn't. "I'll take it under advisement. Goodbye Wendy.", he turned away, starting to walk again, only to be stopped by her _again_, her voice cold.

"You're not half as tough as you think you know."

He turned around, eyes glinting dangerously. Something about those words made his blood boil and his self control weaken. She was questioning his strength. His power. That was a definitely bad idea.

"Excuse me?"

She smirked nastily. "You act so tough now, but we both know the truth of who's better, who's tougher, and who always wins, don't we?", she twirled a strand of hair around her finger and chuckled. "_Me_. I'm tougher and I won't let you steal Stan away from me."

Kyle snarled, eyes flicking to yellow, and advanced toward her slowly and gave up all control. "Really now?", He raised a hand, nails sharpening into claws as his teeth lengthened into fangs. "**Wanna bet?**"

* * *

**Oh shit! Kyle's gonna take here out man! All those in favor, leave a review. *crosses fingers* Please review yes. Please review yes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park Stan and Kyle would be dating and Wendy'd be dead, so obviously I don't own it…., but someday…**_**I will**_**. LOL. JK. **_**Or am I?**_

**Dreams and thoughts: **_'hello'_

**Speech:** "Hello"

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:** **"**_**Hello**_**"**

**Kenny talk: **("Hello")

* * *

_**Chapter Five-Killer

* * *

**_

"_Excuse me?"_

_She smirked nastily. "You act so tough now, but we both know the truth of who's better, who's tougher, and who always wins, don't we?", she twirled a strand of hair around her finger and chuckled. "Me. I'm tougher and I won't let you steal Stan away from me."_

_Kyle snarled, eyes flicking to yellow, and advanced toward her slowly and gave up all control. "Really now?", He raised a hand, nails sharpening into claws as his teeth lengthened into fangs. "__**Wanna bet?**__"

* * *

_

Wendy's eyes widened as he advanced towards her, eyes alight with something sharp and animalistic. Her heart thundered in her chest and she choked out a breath.

"W-What _are_ you…?"

Kyle grinned, pointed teeth making it seem terrifying and mad. "I'm not really sure…,but really, _who cares anyway?_"

She backed up more, tears coming to her eyes. "P-Please…don't kill me…I don't want to die…"

He snarled, "Can't promise anything, but I'll _try_ to keep you alive…" and pounced, slamming into her with teeth shattering force, making her scream. "_Maybe._"

* * *

Back in the locker room Stan finished changing and gathered up his stuff as quick as was humanly possible. He had to catch Kyle. Nothing good could come from him running off alone and angry.

He rushed outside and glanced around, frowning at the emptiness of the area. Where was-a scream tore through the air, freezing him in his tracks. That was Wendy. His eyes darted towards the nearby bike path, heart lurching, and he ran toward the cry.

**(Warning: Not for faint of heart. If you don't like gore then I suggest you don't read. There will be heavy gore in this and several chapters remaining in the fic.)**

As he approached the source of the cry he saw a sight which would be burned into his mind forever. Kyle was bent over Wendy, teeth lodged in her shoulder, tearing at the flesh and bone, his hands doing similar work to her stomach. Sickening snaps and pops filled the air as he bit deeper and pulled up, chunks of flesh and blood arching through the air and splattering the ground around them like some kind of sick modern art.

His eyes held a primal hunger, the hunger of an animal as he gorged himself on the slender teen's insides, swallowing the flesh and blood happily. Flecks of flesh caught in his teeth and blood covered his lips in a sick and fascinating way making Stan freeze to watch. In a way it was almost beautiful. Then Wendy screamed and the horror of it hit Stan again at full force making him cry out.

"Kyle! Jesus Christ! What are you doing?"

The redhead glanced up and snarled, eyes alight with primal glee. "Oh, Stan. Didn't see you there. No need to worry. I'm just… " he sunk his hands into Wendy's stomach and tugged, pulling out her intestines and grinning fiercely as blood splattered his face. "taking out the _trash_."

Wendy looked up at Stan, eyes full of pain and fear and choked, blood spilling down her lips and chin in a thick flood. "S-Stan…He…lp…me…", she let out a gurgled sob. "P-Ple…ase…"

"Shut up!" Kyle snarled down at her, eyes narrowed, and put a soft hand on her bloodied cheek. The gesture would have seemed sweet were it not for the blood coating him and the fact that one hand was still wrist deep in her torn stomach, twisting violently at her insides. "You really should be _quiet _now."

Wendy let out a whimper at the pain and Stan took a step forward. "Kyle…you have to stop. Y-You don't know what you're doing. You're not yourself."

The redhead smirked, tilting his head to the side in an animalistic way. "I know exactly what I'm doing, Stan.", he looked down at Wendy and sighed. "She wanted to separate us. I can't let that happen Stan.", his yellow eyed gaze moved back to his best friend. "I won't let her take you from me.", Sigh. "Besides, it's not like I can let her go now. She'll tell, and we can't have that now can we?"

Stan looked down at Wendy's broken form then back to his best friend, licking his lips in a decisive way. "She won't tell. Please Ky."

Kyle sighed sadly, looking down at the raven haired girl under him. "You and I both know she won't stay silent Stan." He leaned down teeth poised over her throat and smiled. "She has to die."

"Ky no!", Stan shouted moving forward in a vain attempt to stop what was about to happen, but before he could even really move Kyle plunged his teeth into Wendy's throat and tore out her trachea, blood shlocking as he spit it out and leaned forward again, lapping up the blood inside the wound like a hungry dog.

"No…stop!"

Before Kyle could really taste the thick hot liquid Stan grabbed his shoulders pulling him away from the corpse, and the meal he so desperately desired, and letting out a sob. Kyle turned himself to face him, eyes still a vibrant yellow, concern in their wild depths.

"Stan, what's wrong?"

The raven haired teen shook his head down at him a mix of pain and terror in his eyes. "You're wrong. Kyle you're so wrong. You just _killed _Wendy. You fucking ate her!", he stared down at said girl's body and barely held back the urge to vomit. "What the hell is happening to you! I'm losing my best friend! W-What am I supposed to do?"

Wrapping his arms around him, Kyle sighed, lowering them both to the ground so Stan's head was on his chest, the rest of him laying across the ground. "Shhh…It's okay." His eyes moved to Wendy's body over the raven haired teen's head and he felt his heart jump a bit as his features slowly slipped back to their normal appearance. "W-We just need to get rid of her. No one has to know."

Stan looked up at him, sitting up fully when he saw Kyle's normal eyes and normal teeth. "What do we do?"

Kyle looked around, eyes falling on the nearby woods and Stark's pond. "We bury her…in the woods."

Stan frowned. "When?"

"Tonight. For now we'll hide her in your van."

Stan nodded, standing up. "We should move her now, before someone see's her."

He moved to her body, bending to pick it up but froze. He couldn't bring himself to touch what he knew would be cold flesh. He just couldn't do it. He didn't realize he was actually shaking with fear until Kyle came up and put a bloody hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Stan. I'll move her."

He shook his head about to object about her being dead weight and way to heavy for Kyle to carry on his own when the smaller male swooped down and lifted her torn body into his arms with a disturbing ease. He carried her the whole way to Stan's van in silence, barely bothered by the weight of her or the disgusting mutilation of her body. And really, why should he? He's the one that did it.

"Put her in the back, on that old blanket. Wrap her in it if you can.", He said softly, opening the back of the van and carefully slipping into the front seat.

"Got it.", Kyle responded, slipping into the passenger seat moments later, his bloody form stoic and taut. "She's all wrapped up. We should change our clothes, you got blood on you from when I held you and I'm soaked from…", he seemed to pause, breath hitching before continuing. "well, we should change. Go to my house. I have some of your clothes there from our last sleepover."

"What about Ike?"

"He should be out at soccer practice.", Kyle said distractedly.

Stan shook his head as he started up the car and headed off to Kyle's house. "I _meant _should we tell him and Kenny?"

Kyle looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. "Do you think we should?"

Stan nodded. "Well, yeah. They already know about all of this anyway and Kenny has some theories about what's happening to you. They could help."

Kyle gave him a curious glance. "Theories?"

Stan nodded, "He thinks you're a werewolf. He's probably at the library researching it right now actually."

* * *

At the library Kenny was indeed researching werewolves and Lycanthrope legends, but was finding that it was harder to separate fact from fiction than he'd expected. There were plenty of things said to cure it, but most didn't seem like a good idea. Like decapitation. They'd be cured only to die in the next few seconds. Or Silver injected into the blood. Yeah. They'd be cured only to be horribly poisoned and die. He doubted any of these would be of use. He wanted to cure Kyle, not kill him.

"Wolfsbane."

He turned around and found himself staring at the librarian, her eyes on the web page he was reading. ("What?")

She smiled. "Wolfsbane is a cure for Lycanthropy."

He frowned. ("How do you know that?")

She smiled wider. "Another nice young man was looking it up a few months ago. I saw it on his list that he wrote down. Is it for a project?"

Kenny nodded. ("Yeah it is.") He licked his lips lightly, frowning. ("Do you know who the other boy was?")

She nodded. "Oh yes. His name was Craig Tucker. I remember cause that shaky little blonde called him that when he came to get him." she shook her head. "So strange. Boy looked real sick and between you and me for a minute I could swear his eyes were _yellow_."

Kenny nodded and stood up, grabbing up his things. ("Yeah, definitely strange. Well thanks, but I have to go. My parents are probably wondering where I am.")

She nodded, waving as he walked out. "You're welcome. Anytime."

He knew he had to tell the others about what the librarian said about Craig. He could be a werewolf. He could be the one who bit Kyle. First he had to find everyone first. Ike was at soccer practice, but he had no idea where Stan and Kyle were. They could be anywhere.

How would he- wait cell phone. Hello. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes he could be so stupid. He'd just call them. Pulling out his phone he dialed Stan's number, sure that Kyle would be with him.

"_Hello?"_

("Hey Stan, it's Kenny. Is now a bad time?")

* * *

Stan turned and glanced at Kyle, who was quickly changing out of his bloodied clothes and scrubbing the blood from his face and nodded, blushing furiously as he tried not to watch the redhead undress with as much interest as he felt. "Yeah Ken, it kinda is."

_("Alright. Can you meet me at lunch tomorrow?")_

Stan nodded again, though he knew Kenny couldn't see it. "Yeah sure."

_("It's about the werewolf thing. Bring Kyle.)_

Another unseen nod. "Got it. I will."

_("See you then dude.")_

"By Ken."

_("Bye.")_

Hanging up the phone Stan sighed and turned to Kyle, a blush tingeing his cheeks when he realized his best friend was half naked and staring at him. God he was gorgeous. He blinked shaking his head. Not the time for that.

"That was Ken. He wants to-", Stan began.

Kyle cut him off. "Meet us at lunch tomorrow. I know."

"How?"

The redhead smirked. "I heard it."

Stan frowned. "You heard…no way. How the hell did you hear it?", he asked moving closer to the smaller teen.

Kyle shrugged, looking up at him, his breath ghosting across the taller teen's face. "Hell if I know. I just did."

Stan smiled slightly, some of his fear from earlier dissipating. "That's kinda cool."

Kyle smiled, moving slightly closer to him until they were mere inches apart. "Yeah…I guess it is." he frowned. "Shouldn't we be freaking out?"

Stan frowned down at him. "Why?"

Kyle chucked lightly, shaking his head. "I killed Wendy. I _ate_ Wendy."

Stan shrugged. "Never liked her much anyway."

Kyle snorted, craning his neck to stare into his friends blue eyes, searching them. "Really? Then who do you like?"

The taller teen seemed to pause before deciding to say it. After all, what was the harm? "You.", he said softly, leaning down until their lips met for the briefest of moments- before Ike flung the door open, eyes going wide when he saw them.

The two boys jumped apart, and stared at the Canadian teen with a mixture of embarrassment and agitation. They stood in silence, staring at each other. All three of them bound by the echoing quiet. Kyle was the first of the three to break it.

"What the hell Ike? Don't you knock?"

The smaller teen put his hands up defensively. "Sorry. I just wanted to check on you. I didn't know you were busy shoving your tongue down his throat.", he said gesturing to Stan.

His eyes went over the room and he finally noticed the bloody clothes in the corner and the leftover flecks on Kyle's face. His eyes widened and he felt worry wash over him.

"What happened?"

Kyle and Stan frowned. "What do you mean?"

He gestured to the pile of bloody clothes, eyes full of concern and the slightest hint of fear. "The blood. What happened?"

The other two shared a concerned glance, Kyle's eyes full of shame, before Stan stepped forward. "Well, he didn't mean to but Kyle sorta…", he tried to think of an easy way to say.

"Sorta what?"

Kyle looked between his brother and friend and sighed. Might as well just say it. "I killed Wendy."

Ike froze, eyes widening drastically. It would have been funny if it weren't for the look in those deep blue eyes. He struggled for words for several moments before managing to get out a strangled "What?" as he stared between them. "Please tell me you're joking. You did just say you killed Wendy, right?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. I did. And I'm not joking."

"He's not.", Stan said sadly, the look in his eyes telling the Canadian teen that it really wasn't a joke. "I saw him do it."

"Jesus-", Ike shook his head, then, realizing something, looked back up at Stan incredulously. "Wait, you saw him _kill_ Wendy and decided to _make out _with him? Dude…what the hell? That's just _weird_."

Kyle nodded appreciatively, glancing over at Stan. "He's got a point. That is a little weird dude."

Stan grimaced, rolling his eyes. "It's not like the two events are related. I've wanted to kiss him for years. My chance just happened to come today…", he frowned. "after he killed Wendy."

"You sure they're not-", Kyle began, stopping midway through his sentence to smile and tilt his head, eyeing Stan. "Wait…you've wanted to kiss me for years?"

Stan nodded, blushing and looking down at the ground. "Y-Yeah.", he peeked up at the redhead, unsure of what his reaction would be.

Kyle simply sighed, moving over to him. "So why didn't you?"

Stan glanced up at him and felt that for once, new Kyle might be useful. He was rather…open about how he felt. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

Kyle chuckled. "Stupid reason.", he moved even closer. "I think it's obvious I like you too."

Ike glanced between the two of them, apparently forgotten, and nodding slowly. "Okay then. Can we get back to the whole problem of _Kyle killed Wendy _please?"

They moved apart and nodded, both boys frowning. They stared at him, several moments silent, before Ike spoke.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Bury her in the woods.", Stan said quickly. "We'll take her out there tonight. When it's dark and less likely someone will find us."

Ike nodded. "Will you need my help?"

Kyle shook his head. "No. You stay home. Tell mom and Dad I'm staying at Stan's."

"What'll I tell my parents?", Stan asked with a frown.

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. "Tell them you're staying here."

Ike smirked. "Oh. That old trick.", he chuckled lightly. "I'll tell mom and dad.", he gave his brother a frown. "You should probably finish getting dressed."

Looking down at his half nude body Kyle nodded, a light pink blush coating his cheeks. As soon as ike left the room he pulled on his neon green and black skinny jeans and a neon orange David Bowie T-shirt.

"You still punk then?", Stan asked with a slight huff.

He nodded. "Yeah. I like it. Why? You don't?"

Stan shrugged. "It's just weird. Not you."

Kyle groaned, rolling his eyes. "Didn't we have this same conversation earlier? I'm pretty sure it ended with me killing someone. You really wanna start again?"

Stan frowned, thinking it over and finally sighed, shaking his head. "No. No I don't. I'll wait to criticize your style until after we've fixed you."

Kyle smiled. "Thank you.", he said sarcastically. "Now let's go bury the bitch."

* * *

**Damn. Kyle fucking killed da bitch! Damn. Then he Frenched Stan…or at least…tried to. Ike sorta got in the way. Anywho, what did you guys think? A cookie if you can give me an idea of what should happen to Kyle next. Idea's?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park Stan and Kyle would be dating and Wendy'd be dead, so obviously I don't own it…., but someday…**_**I will**_**. LOL. JK. **_**Or am I?**_

**Dreams and thoughts:**_'__hello'_

**Speech:**"Hello"

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:"**_**Hello**_**"**

**Kenny talk:**("Hello")

**Note: One there will now be some slight one-sided Cryle (CraigxKyle) and the rating will be changed to M.**

* * *

_**Chapter **__**Six**__**-**__**Mine**_

* * *

"Stan..._huff huff_...will you get over here and help me? I may have..._huff_...freaky wolf strength, but I could still use some help!", Kyle snarled, glancing up from the hole he was digging and frowning at the nauseous look on his best friend(maybe boyfriend)'s face. "Dude, you okay?"

Stan shook his head weakly, eying the nearby blanket that held the broken body of his ex-girlfriend. "Not really. Don't you smell that?"

Kyle sniffed the air and grinned, a sharp bestial part of him excited by the smell wafting from the young woman's body. "Yeah...smells good."

"Good?", Stan choked, eying him skeptically. "Dude we _so_ have to fix you soon. That is just _gross_. It smells like...", he dry heaved for a moment. "_ugh_...blood and..." another dry heave. "death."

Kyle chuckled, putting aside the shovel he'd been using to dig Wendy's grave, and hopped out of the moderately deep hole. He slunk over to the larger male and wound his slender arms around his middle. Stan leaned into him and he took it as a chance to kiss him lightly before nuzzling into his chest.

"Chill, Stan. You guys'll find a way to fix this and everything will go back to normal."

The larger teen clutched him to his chest and sighed into his straightened white streaked red hair. "And if we can't fix this?"

Kyle looked thoughtful. "Then I'll busy myself with murdering my competition.", he gave a glance at Wendy's corpse. "One down, a whole shitload to go."

Stan smirked lightly. "How..._flattering_. Have you always been this romantic...and homicidal?"

"Romantic, yes. Homicidal..., not so much.", The smaller of the two pulled away and smirked back, moving back to the half dug grave. "But hey, you know you like it."

And to his shock, Stan found that he did. Kyle's new attitude was almost hot in that sexual-fantasy-that-probably-won't-ever-happen kind of way. Seriously. His possessiveness was kinda hot...even if it led to him massacring Wendy.

He blinked, pulled from his thoughts as a spray of dirt hit him full on in the face. Wiping the dirt off he glared straight at the only other person(who wasn't a corpse) in the wood with him. Kyle sent him an innocent smile from the hole he was in, shovel firmly in the ground. The redhead leaned leisurely on the handle, an impish grin peaking through the facade of innocence.

"You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me dig this grave?"

Stan looked at him, then Wendy's body, then back to him. Well, the smell wasn't _so_ bad. He'd just have to focus on other things. Like how hot Kyle looked, dirt smeared on his hands and a sheen of sweat coating his normally pale skin. Oh yeah, that'd work. With a grin the taller teen moved forward and grabbed the second shovel, hopping into the hole with the other teen.

"_Fine._ I'll help you dig." a small smirk. "Jerk."

Kyle gave a grin. "You know you like it."

"Yeah...I do."

* * *

He watched them as they talked. Watched the way they looked at each other. His blood boiled when sweet Kyle slipped out of the hole and slid himself into Marsh's arms, sneaking a kiss and nuzzling the taller teen's well built chest.

A low growl escaped his throat and his hands turned to claws, digging deep into the bark of the tree he was hiding behind, and his teeth turned to vicious fangs. How dare that block-headed jock touch _his_ Kyle. Hold him as if he had any right! As if he was worthy of the beautiful redhead's affections.

He snorted to himself softly. "_Hardly_."

He smiled as Kyle pelted Marsh with a shovelful of dirt, playing innocent when the raven haired teen looked at him. He was truly beautiful and _that_ _scent_. He inhaled, closing his eyes and drinking in the delicious scent of another werewolf. _Beautiful_.

He was drawn from the moment by the sound of his angels voice as it echoed in the clearing, mocking clear in his tone. A small chuckle left his throat as Kyle snarked at Marsh, who moved to join him in the hole a smile on his face and a shovel in hand.

"You know you like it.", he heard the redhead say with a cute smirk, making him frown. Like what?

Marsh watched him bend over to shovel eyes on his backside and smiled. "Yeah...I do."

He held back a snarl as he watched the scene, eyes narrowing at Marsh's obvious ogling of the small werewolf. His eyes turned yellow and he pulled his hand from the tree, a snarl bubbling up in his throat. He'd teach that no good bastard to look at his sweet angel like that. Kyle would be _his_. Oh yes, he'd have Kyle all to himself and there was nothing that little _human_ could do about it.

He just needed a chance to talk to the redhead. A chance to show him how much they had in common. How much better he was for him in comparison to that dickhole Marsh. How he was _perfect _for him. And he'd make sure he got his chance._No matter what._

He watched closely as they finished up the grave, his features slowly slipping back to human, and dumped the body of that bitch Wendy Testaburger in, covering it over far quicker than they had taken to dig it out, and followed them through the wood to Marsh's crappy old van. He stayed, observing them as they got into the vehicle(Marsh daring to help Kyle into the car, gently touching his ass as he did so), and followed them to the edge of the wood, watching as the van vanished down the street and out of sight.

Several minutes passed as he stared off at where the van and the sweet redheaded Kyle(and douchebag Marsh) had disappeared before he moved, wrapping his jacket around himself and breaking through the tree-line in a dash, headed home to sleep. After all, he needed his rest. He had school tomorrow.

* * *

The next day found Kyle and Stan arriving at school together, a weight lifted from both boys shoulders. Stan found his gaze constantly flicking to Kyle's slightly rumpled form, the smaller teen wearing the same outfit he'd worn the day before.

He looked a little worse for wear; eyes sallow and dull, skin slightly paler than was normal even for him, and movements slow and lethargic. He looked sick.

"You okay dude?", the taller male asked, glancing down at his (werewolf?) friend(boyfriend?).

Kyle glanced back at him and flashed a weak smile, steering him towards the front steps. "Yeah, just feeling a bit...off."

"You want to go home. I can take you home if you need.", Stan offered quickly, allowing the neo-punk to lead him into the school.

The redhead shook his head, the small motion making him nauseous. "Nah, dude. We have to meet Kenny at lunch. He said it was important, remember?"

"I'm sure he could wait Ky? If you're sick...", Stan trailed off, eying him closely.

("Who's sick?")

They turned to find Kenny smiling at them from under his patent gray hoodie, eyes twinkling merrily. Pushing himself off the lockers that he was leaning on lazily, he moved to the two teen's sides, pushing between them and wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

("Well, c'mon, _who's sick_?")

Stan nodded at Kyle. "Wolfboy over there."

The smaller male sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not sick...and don't call me Wolfboy."

("Why not?"), Kenny asked with a smirk. ("It's cute. And _if_ you're sick Wolfboy, you should go home. Can't have you eating another dog now can we?")

"I don't think him eating a dog is the worst thing that could happen Ken.", The familiar voice of Ike said from behind them, drawing their attention.

Turning to look at the younger teen they found him, arms crossed, behind Kenny, a slight smirk on his handsome face. His eyes trailed to his brother and he frowned, concern obvious on his face.

"Jesus Ky, you look like shit."

Kyle gave a snort. "Thanks, glad I'm only good for my looks."

Kenny smirked, gesturing around them. ("well, even now you're getting quite a bit of attention."), he nudged the redhead. ("Three guesses what _the__y're_ thinking.")

Kyle rolled his eyes, moving to swat at the hooded blond only to be interrupted by the shrill sound of the bell, signaling the start of class. He stopped mid motion and sighed, turning away towards his first period class with frown.

"Damn."

Kenny gave him a grin. ("Saved by the bell.")

"I'll get you at lunch.", Kyle promised, turning to smirk at the hooded teen.

Stan smiled. "And I'll help him."

As they went their seperate ways Kyle could see Kenny give a fake shiver and whisper under his breath: ("Ooooh, I'm _so_ scared.") and the teen couldn't help but whisper back with a chuckle, knowing he couldn't hear : "You should be."

A chuckle alerted him to the fact that someone had heard him though. "Well well, like the new 'tude Brofloski. And the new look isn't half bad either."

He turned to find Craig Tucker leaning on the door of his class, a smug smile on his face as he looked over the redhead. His eyes, accentuated by black eyeliner, ate the smaller male up, making Kyle shiver lightly. The other teen reached out a black gloved hand and smirked at him, teeth white against his tanned lips.

"We should get inside.", the goth(He'd gone goth in eighth grade. God knows it fit him. Him and his hate of all living things-save Tweek...and maybe Clyde-and apathetic attitude.)said, gesturing to the classroom. "Wouldn't want to be late, now would we?"

Nodding Kyle brushed his hand aside and moved into the room, eying the other teen nervously. Since when was Craig nice to _anyone_, let alone him? "Yeah...that would be bad."

Craig gave a nod and followed him in, unperturbed by the shunned hand. "It would wouldn't it."

Kyle felt an arm snake around his waist as he walked in and he glanced over at Craig, who had moved beside him and pulled him closer. He shifted uncomfortably, pulling away from the taller male, and took a deep breath, prepared to use his enhanced strength if necessary. Then it hit him and all he could think was: _What is that wonderful smell?_

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and Kyle moved quickly, hoping to get to the lunch table before Craig found him again. The goth had been following him around since first period, waiting for him after every class and escorting him to the next one.

It didn't seem to matter that Kyle didn't want him to(though the strangely wonderful smell that seemed to follow the raven haired male wasn't entirely unwelcome). Every time the redhead protested he simply ignored him and continued to follow him, arm almost always ending up around the smaller boy's waist.

Hoping to god that Craig hadn't arrived yet, Kyle darted from the room, only to be stopped by a familiar nasally monotone.

"What's the rush Brofloski?"

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before turning to see the very person he had been hoping to avoid. "Craig.", he gave a slight groan as the taller male moved to his side, a snarky smile on his face. "I don't think I need an escort to lunch. I can get there myself."

The raven haired male smiled softly, eyes softening. "You look like crap Brofloski. I'd feel better knowing you weren't walking all the way there alone."

Kyle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If I let you walk me there will you leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

"_Maybe_."

"It's the best answer I'll get." Kyle gave a groan and grabbed the other male's arm, prepared to drag him to the cafeteria. Anything to get away from him for the rest of the day. "Fine. Hurry up."

"What's the rush?"

Kyle gave a slight glare. "Not that it any of your business, but I have to meet up with Stan, Kenny, and Ike. We got some stuff to talk about."

When he didn't receive any response from Craig Kyle moved to pull him along again, anxious to get to the cafeteria and get rid of him(He had more important things to do after all than deal with Craig Tucker), but he was stopped when Craig didn't budge.

Turning to face him he found a strange look on the other males face and suddenly Craig was _dragging him_ into the nearby boys bathroom, Kyle too confused to fight his movements. The look on his face was full of barely concealed rage and Kyle swore he heard him hiss 'Marsh' angrily under his breath as he pulled the smaller male into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

Once safely inside the bathroom the other male did the most shocking thing he could do. He kissed him. His slightly dry lips met Kyle's smooth ones in a feverish kiss, and the redhead found himself struggling to push him away.

The raven haired teen pulled away, eyes studying his face. "He doesn't deserve you, Kyle. You're not his."

Kyle frowned up at him, confusion clear in his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about Tucker?"

Craig smiled down at him. "You and that dickwad Marsh. He's not good enough for you Kyle. Not _even_ close."

"And you are?", Kyle shot back, shoving at him with all his strength, only to be shocked when the taller male pushed him back into the wall, mouth capturing his again for a moment.

When he pulled back Craig's eyes had gone a familiar yellow, nails lengthened into claws as he held the smaller male's face in his hands. "_Yes_."

* * *

**OMG, Craig's a RAPIST...I mean WEREWOLF. Lol. Anywho, review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park Stan and Kyle would be dating and Wendy'd be dead, so obviously I don't own it…., but someday…**_**I will**_**. LOL. JK. **_**Or am I?**_

**Dreams and thoughts:**_'__hello'_

**Speech:**"Hello"

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing:"**_**Hello**_**"**

**Kenny talk:**("Hello")

**Note: One there will now be some slight one-sided Cryle (CraigxKyle) and the rating will be changed to M.**

* * *

_**Chapter **__**S**__**even**__**-**__**Obsess**__**ion**_

* * *

_Last time:_

_The raven haired teen pulled away, eyes studying his face. "He doesn't deserve you, Kyle. You're not his."_

_Kyle frowned up at him, confusion clear in his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about Tucker?"_

_Craig smiled down at him. "You and that dickwad Marsh. He's not good enough for you Kyle. Not even close."_

"_And you are?", Kyle shot back, shoving at him with all his strength, only to be shocked when the taller male pushed him back into the wall, mouth capturing his again for a moment._

_When he pulled back Craig's eyes had gone a familiar yellow, nails lengthened into claws as he held the smaller male's face in his hands. "Yes."_

* * *

Kyle gasped, eyes going wide before narrowing. "It was you! _You_ bit me! Didn't you?"

"Well I didn't plan to bite you.", Craig said softly, sighing. "I _wanted_ to kill you, but...then I saw how stunning you were. I mean sure, you've always been _good looking_, but _never_ beautiful. And right then, as I bit into your flesh and tasted your blood..._you were perfect_."

Kyle slapped him. "YOU BASTARD!"

Craig grabbed his hand, snarling. "_Don't_ do that."

"Why not? You deserve it for what you did to me.", Kyle said hotly, pulling his hand back.

"_What I did to you?_ Making you stronger? Faster?", Craig snorted. "_Better?_"

Kyle shook his head, pushing at him only for Craig to push him back against the wall. "You made me into a monster!"

"Not a monster.", The taller boy leaned in, caressing his face with the tips of his claws. "No_._", he pressed his body against the redhead's, burying his nose in the crook of his neck and breathing in his scent. "You're powerful now Kyle. So much more than just the nerdy little Jew. Me and you,", he pulled back, yellow eyes gleaming in adoration. "we're _Gods_."

Kyle shoved him back, his own eyes shifting to yellow. "You're not a god Tucker.", he leaned in close, snarling. "You just _think_ you are."

Leaning down Craig captured his lips in a kiss, smirking at the enraged expression on the redhead's face when he pulled away. Ah, that feisty temper. The best part of him really, and the lycanthropy simply added to it, making it more violent. More _passionate_.

Craig chuckled. "Ah, don't be like this. We belong together you and I. No use fighting it.", he drew a claw over the smaller male's cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood. "Just makes it hurt more."

With a vicious growl Kyle slammed his knee up into the taller boy's crotch, smiling as Craig collapsed to the floor in pain. "Maybe for you. I, personally, am just fine with Stan."

He turned to the door and unlocked it, features returning to normal, and smirked. He spared the barest of glances back at the other wolf, hatred clear in his eyes, and then he left.

Craig stared after him, eyes slightly teared as he lay on the ground in pain. A determined expression pushed onto his face and he shakily stood, claws leaving tears in the wall.

"I _will _have you Brofloski. You are **mine**."

* * *

Kyle had calmed his breathing by the time he entered the cafeteria, his eyes scanning for his brother and friends. He spotted them, Kenny waving wildly while Stan and Ike looked away, embarrassed at the hooded teen's actions.

Striding over and sitting down Kyle gave him a slight shove, forgetting his werewolf strength, and knocking Kenny over. He blushed at the look his friends (and Ike) gave him and helped him up.

"Sorry bout that."

Ken gave a smiled under his hood. ("No prob..._wolf boy_. So, what took ya so long?")

"I told you not to call me that.", Kyle said huffily, glancing toward the cafeteria door as it opened and Craig ambled in and moved to sit with his usual group, though he eyed Kyle closely for several minutes. "Craig stopped me."

Stan snorted. "Tucker? _Why_?"

"Seriously Ky. What would _he_ want with _you_?", Ike asked, frowning and glancing over at Craig, who turned from his table to look over at them and smile.

Kenny grinned. ("Was it about how he's a wolf too?")

Kyle froze, turning to him. "Actually...yeah. It was. Also how he was better for me than Stan, but I really don't care about_ that_ part."

Kenny looked shocked, as did Ike and Stan. ("Wait...really? He's a werewolf?"), the hooded boy smiled widely jumping up out of his seat. ("Fucking shit man!")

"Tell it to the whole school why don't you.", Ike hissed, pulling the hooded boy back down before turning to his brother. "So he's the one from the woods?"

Stan glanced at Craig then Kyle. "He' the one that bit you?"

"Yeah. ", Kyle gave a curt nod. "He pulled me into the bathroom and told me. Also kissed me."

Stan growled. "What? He-", he glared over at Craig, who turned and flashed him a smirk. "That **bastard**."

Kyle put a hand on his maybe boyfriend's arm to calm him. "Relax Stan. I already gave him a knee to the balls for it.", he leaned over and whispered in his ear with a sly grin. "Besides, _you're_ the only guy for me."

Craig seemed to scowl at this, glaring at Stan as Kyle leaned closer to him. And Kyle made sure he could see as he planted a kiss on the Stan's cheek, making the raven haired teen blush.

"Still.", Stan said softly. "I can't believe that asshole kissed you..."

Ike snorted. "Lets just forget that he also turned him into a werewolf. _No_, it's the _kissing_ that really matters."

Stan nodded, ignoring the sarcasm. "Exactly." He pulled Kyle closer. "No one kisses _my_ Kyle."

Kenny snorted. ("Bit possessive aren't we? I thought that was supposed to be Kyle's thing. Werewolf and all.")

Kyle growled lightly putting his arms around his best friend and burying his face in his shoulder, eyes flashing yellow. "Oh I'm even worse."

Ike nodded. "I believe it."

("Me too.")

Stan blushed as the werewolf snuggled into him some more, growling slightly, and earning them both a glare from Craig who was snarling at them from his own table. Stan couldn't help but smile at that and snuggle closer to Kyle, looking pointedly at the other werewolf. Craig snarled and flipped him off and Stan moved to do the same back only to be interrupted by a soft voice.

"Uhm...H-Hi guys..."  
He turned to see Bebe and Red, frowning when he saw both were crying. "Bebe, what's wrong?"

"Well,", she sniffed. "I just...W-Wendy's missing and I-uh-I was just wondering if you guys knew anything a-about it? I mean-if you've seen her or anything...it'd really help. W-We're asking around."

Red nodded. "H-Her parents are really w-worried..."

"So if you know anything..."

Before anyone else could object (Not that they would have) Kyle shook his head. "Sorry. Nothing.", he smiled slightly at her, putting an arm on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll turn up just fine."  
Bebe flashed the redhead a grateful smile while Stan, Kenny, and Ike stared at him in slight shock. "Thank you Kyle. I'm sure you're right. Just-if you guys hear anything..."

Kyle nodded. "We'll tell you."

The two crying girls nodded, "Thank you." and and headed to the next table to ask for any information about their missing (dead) friend.

As soon as they left all of the tables occupants turned to stare wide eyed at Kyle. The redhead raised an eyebrow in question at the looks his friends were giving him.

"What are you guys looking at?"

Ike shrugged. "Oh nothing. It's just...how can you handle lying to her face like that?"

Kyle frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, you know exactly what happened to Wendy and you totally lied to Bebe's face!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "What was I supposed to tell her? I killed her best friend?" He snarled. "Somehow I doubt that'd do any good."

("True, but still man..."), Kenny sighed. ("Don't you at least feel a little bad?")

"Honestly?", He shook his head. "No."

Stan frowned. "How can you say that Ky."

"Yeah bro," Ike chirped. "It's like inhuman..."

Kyle shrugged. "Yeah, well...I'm _not_ human am I?"

("Ky don't-")

Before Kenny could finish the bell rang out signaling the end of lunch and Kyle jumped up, grabbing up his bag.

Before leaving the redhead sighed and turned back to his friends."Look, I'll see you guys after school okay?"

Before they could answer he was already gone and they'd been left alone and slightly worried. Kenny turned to look over at Stan and Ike and sighed.

("We really need to fix him.")

* * *

The bell rang for the end of the day and Craig smiled. Only a few more minutes until Kyle came bursting out the front doors and right into his arms. The Jew was never late unless he had detention and Craig was positive he didn't so it would only be moments until he emerged and Craig could explain himself to him.

He understood what it must have seemed like to the angelic redhead. What he'd done to him. It seemed cruel and awful but he just needed to be shown the truth. He needed to see what a gift it was. He needed to understand that Craig loved him. Needed him. And now that he was a Lycan too they could be together, unlike Kyle and Marsh.

His keen eyes caught a flash of red and he caught hold of the Jewish teen's arm, pulling him to the side of the crowd. "Now we can finish our chat."

Kyle looked up at him and snarled, tugging his arm out of the elder teens grasp. "Finish? I'm pretty sure we were done Tucker."

"Kyle Kyle Kyle.", Craig smiled lightly. "Call me Craig."

The redhead snorted. "Not a chance Tucker."

"Fine. At least hear me out then?"

Kyle shook his head. "Sorry. Got places to be. People to see."

Craig snarled. "Marsh?"

"Maybe. It's not really any of your business though is it."

Another snarl. "It is my business if it has to do with you."

"You don't own me!"

Craig gave a nod. "No I don't. But I'm the only one like you in this dump of a town. Marsh, McCormick, Ike. They're nothing but _food_ for us Red. _Food_. They can't understand you and sooner or later you're gonna end up hurting them. Just like Wendy." The raven haired teen grinned. "You're gonna rip them apart. Your brother. McCormick. Your precious _Marsh_. But if you stay with me we can avoid all that. We can leave here and hunt somewhere else. And they'll be safe. Safe from me. Safe from you."

"I'd never hurt them Tucker and I will never go with you. You did this to me. You made me a monster and I will never trust you." Kyle said firmly, eyes hard.

Craig sighed. "I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking-no, begging- for you to love me."

Kyle smirked. "Not a chance Tucker."

And walked away leaving the raven haired werewolf snarling lightly.

* * *

"Kyle! What took you so long?", Stan asked, moving from his van to stand by his sorta boyfriend, Ike and Kenny doing the same. "It's been like ten minutes."

The redhead shook his head. "Just Tucker again. No big deal."

Ike snorted. "Really? What'd he want?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just my undying love. I told him no of course. Again. I think I got through to him this time though."

Stan growled. "That bastard. I oughta..."

("Leave him alone and let your werewolf boyfriend deal with it? Yeah you oughta."), Kenny said with a snort.

"Wouldn't want Craig to eat you or something.". Ike agreed.

"I wouldn't let him. Kill 'im first.", Kyle said with a growl, pulling Stan close to him.

"Possessive much?", Stan said with a chuckle.

Kyle snorted. "So what?"

Stan raised his hands as best he could in an apologetic gesture. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Now, uh, can you let go of me so we can get going?"

Kyle smirked. "If I must."

He let go of the taller male and smiled as he unlocked the van, opening the backseat sliding door for him. Stan made some goofy reference to him being a princess and Kenny and Ike laughed, but Kyle couldn't hear it. All he could hear were Craig's words:

_You're gonna rip them apart. Your brother. McCormick. Your precious Marsh. _

He got into the van and looked at their faces. Really looked. Soft. Smooth. Human. Everything his wasn't. Not anymore.

They were so easily breakable. With his strength he barely had to try. He could rip them to shreds without even a hint of effort. Rip them apart on a whim. Spill their sweet blood, red as can be. Lap it up like a dog. Let it run down his throat. Drink it up.

"Ky, You okay?"

He blinked and nodded. "Yeah. Fine."

_Oh, God. Craig was right._

* * *

**Hot holy hell. Poor Kyle. Totally going nutty. And Craig, needing his love and stuff. He's so needy. Lol. Anywho. Please review! I love to hear your opinions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park Stan and Kyle would be dating and Wendy'd be dead, so obviously I don't own it…., but someday…**_**I will**_**. LOL. JK. **_**Or am I?**_

**Dreams and thoughts:**_'__hello'_

**Speech:**"Hello"

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing: **_**Hello**_

**Kenny talk:**("Hello")

**WARNING: This Chapter will have Sexual situations between two males. If that squicks you I'm sorry, but it is instrumental to the plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight-Spreading the disease**_

* * *

_Last time:_

_They were so easily breakable. With his strength he barely had to try. He could rip them to shreds without even a hint of effort. Rip them apart on a whim. Spill their sweet blood, red as can be. Lap it up like a dog. Let it run down his throat. Drink it up._

"_Ky, You okay?"_

_He blinked and nodded. "Yeah. Fine."_

_Oh, God. Craig was right._

* * *

_'Kyle was curled up on his bed, lying partially on Stan's broad chest while the larger male played Gamesphere, tracing patterns on Stan's shirt with his fingers, wild wolf eyes hidden behind a human green following them. _

_His eyes never left Stan as he hummed softly, moving a hand under Stan's shirt and smirking when the raven haired teen gasped, eyes moving down to lock with Kyle's._

"_Ky...What are you...?"_

_Kyle ignored his stuttered questioning in favor of slipping Stan's shirt up higher, hands gently brushing his boyfriend's exposed skin._

_Stan shivered, putting down the Gamesphere controller. "Kyle..."_

"_I'm bored.", The redhead said softly, interrupting the larger male._

"_I'm sor-"_

_Kyle raked his nails lightly against Stan's stomach, grinning when the taller male shivered under his touch. "Entertain me."_

_Stan looked down at him blearily. "Dude, I don't remember you being so...horny before becoming a werewolf."_

_Kyle chuckled softly, leaning down and quickly licking Stan's stomach before grinning up at him. "I wasn't.", he nipped at Stan's skin eliciting a small moan. "Mmmmm. Now that's entertainment." He nipped again, a little harder, getting a slightly louder moan. "Music to my ears."_

_He stared up at Stan slowly nipping and licking up his chest, pushing his shirt up as he went. He focused on the small sounds he made. Breathless little whimpers and moans as he worked his way up to the raven haired males neck, sucking and nipping and-_

_His eyes turned gold ans he lifted his head up, teeth turning into fangs. A snarl ripped from his throat and without a moments hesitation he bit down on the junction between neck and shoulder._

_Blood welled up and Stan cried out beneath him, but he didn't stop biting. Didn't stop lapping at the blood and chewing at the flesh of his boyfriend's throat._

_Stan stopped squirming and Kyle looked up from the raven's bloodied body letting out a long sharp howl.'_

Kyle jolted up in bed to the sound of his alarm going off, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. His hand went to his teeth a small sob passing his lips when he felt the telltale werewolf points against his fingertips.

That dream. His teeth retracted as the adrenalin from the dream began to fade and he got up, turning off his alarm. He got dressed slowly mind still focused on the dream.

On the feel of Stan's body beneath him as he bit into his flesh, the taste of his blood on his tongue, and the satisfaction he felt as Stan stilled, pulse fluttering to a stop. It was sick and wrong and so delicious. He could taste blood and flesh lingering behind on his taste buds, feel Stan's warm skin cooling beneath his hands.

And he _liked_ it.

He paused in getting dressed and looked into the mirror wondering who this strange unfamiliar person looking back was. This person with wild green eyes and straight red and white hair (God, the white streaks were even bigger now, taking up more of his overall hair color than they had before). This person who reveled in the idea of murdering his boyfriend. Of devouring the one he loved the most.

He took in a deep breath and returned to dressing, tugging on black skinny jeans and a Batman tee-shirt. When he finished dressing he grabbed up his book bag and checked the time on his cellphone.

15 minutes before Stan came to get him for school.

Just enough time to attempt to eat breakfast. That is if he could get the image of Stan's bloodied torn flesh out of his mind.

He left his room and moved into the hall almost bumping into Ike as he came out, the Canadian teen looking up at him in shock.

"Dude, your hair."

Kyle shrugged lightly, pushing past him. "Yeah. It's whiter. I know."

He made his way downstairs, Ike following closely behind with a look of concern on his face. Both brothers moved into the kitchen, Kyle grabbing up a yogurt from the fridge and sitting down at the table to eat.

He opened the yogurt as Ike watched, taking a deep breath and banishing the image of his dream from his mind in hopes of getting at least some food in him before school. And for a moment it worked and he was able to enjoy the rich vanilla his mother bought constantly in bulk.

"You okay Ky?"

Kyle looked up from his yogurt cup, giving his brother a curious look. "Yeah. Why?"

Ike's concern rose. "I heard you whimpering in your sleep.", He paused. "Bad dream?"

"I-no. I didn't even have a dream.", Kyle said softly, looking back down at his food only to tense up at what he saw.

Red. His yogurt was red. Blood red. Thick and congealed with strange chunks of what he assumed were flesh.

And he could smell it.

_Oh god_, he could smell it.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, teeth elongating into wolf like fangs. When he opened his eyes they were yellow and oddly unfocused.

All he could see was red. Red red blood. He licked his lips, teeth scratching at his tongue, and growled, dipping his fingers into the thick red blood and moving them towards his mouth when a voice cut through the bloody haze.

"Kyle?"

His vision suddenly slammed back to normal as his fangs and eyes shifted back, the world around him coming back into focus. The red on his fingers returned to being yogurt, dripping off his fingers. He looked up from his fingers to his brother who was staring at him from across the table, obvious concern in his eyes.

"...Ky?"

Kyle wiped the yogurt on a napkin, giving his brother a reassuring smile when he finished. "I'm fine.", he looked to the clock. "We should go wait outside for Stan. He and Kenny are picking us up today in the van."

He was up and out of the kitchen in seconds, tossing his yogurt in the trash as he passed. Ike dashed after him, trying hard to keep up with his brother who, despite being shorter, was quite a bit faster than him now.

By the time he caught up with the petite werewolf Stan's van had pulled up in the driveway, Stan standing outside of it with Kyle enveloped in a hug while Kenny grinned at the two of them.

Ike was quick to join them, watching his brother from the corner of his eyes for any odd behavior like what he'd displayed at the kitchen table. He seemed fine so Ike got into the van beside Kenny, watching his brother still as he got into the passenger side, Stan in the driver's seat.

As they pulled out onto the street to head to school Ike could swear he saw Kyle's eyes go yellow as he licked his lips, eyes focused solely on Stan.

The look he gave seemed wrong. Not Kyle. And it gave Ike the chills.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and Kyle found himself dreading it. Having to sit next to Stan and his delicious scent. That dream made being near him unbearable and yet there was nowhere else Kyle would rather be.

He hated himself for loving what he'd seen. He hated how much he wanted his dream to come true. He hated how much he wanted to taste Stan's skin. Have his blood slip down his throat and his flesh tear from his teeth.

When Stan had hugged him that morning he'd almost given in. He'd felt his teeth sharpen as the urge to rip and tear and eat grew stronger and stronger. It had happened again in the car. Just the sight of Stan brought his dream to mind and he felt the urge to give into it rise up.

He hated to admit it but Craig was right. If he went on this way he would more than likely destroy everyone around him. Murder them one by one.

He'd already murdered Wendy. And despite how wrong it was he didn't feel any guilt over it. Sure, eating her was a little unnecessary, but it seemed like the best course of action at the time and if he could kill her guiltlessly than what was to say he couldn't do the same to everyone else?

He felt the weight of these heavy thoughts-questions- on his mind as he made his way through the halls, the lunch line, and to the usual table where Stan and the others sat.

Immediately upon sitting down beside Stan he felt the urge rise up in him, his dream flickering to the forefront of his mind when Stan put a hand on his arm.

_'He turned, eyes on Stan's hand, moving up to his face. He felt the urge get stronger and suddenly he was leaned against him, nose nuzzled in the crook of Stan's neck._

_Everyone was watching, but he didn't care. They could watch as much as they wanted._

_He moved his head enough so he could open his mouth, fangs bared, and bit down into the smooth bare flesh there. _

_Stan screamed. Cried out. And the others in the cafeteria cried out in panic, rushing from their seats, the scent of their terror adding to Kyle's enjoyment as he ripped and tore at his boyfriend's throat._

_Kenny and Ike were screaming at him, telling him to stop.'_

"Kyle?", Stan said softly, eyes full of concern. "You okay dude?"

"I-I need to go to the bathroom.", He said quickly, jumping from the table and dashing off.

The others gave him odd looks and Stan immediately got up to follow him, Ike and Kenny sharing glances behind his back as he dashed off after his boyfriend.

Stan followed along to the bathroom, entering a few seconds after Kyle to find the redhead leaning over the sink. His shoulders and arms were shaking violently and the water was running, but he wasn't using it.

Stan was instantly concerned and moved to Kyle's side, reaching out for him. "Kyle? Are you okay?"

The redhead chuckled, startling the raven haired teen. "Everyone keeps asking me that today."

"Yeah, well, you've been a bit off today.", Stan said softly, putting his hand on Kyle's arm.

The redhead seemed to stiffen, tilting his head slightly to look at the larger male's hand. His eyes were shadowed by his red white streaked hair, but Stan could tell something was off even without seeing his eyes.

Kyle seemed to be fighting an internal battle and losing, his arms shaking more violently and his breath coming in harsh gasps. His eyes seemed to glow through the curtain of his hair and when he spoke his voice was harsher than usual, darker too.

"S-Stan...I'm sorry."

At this Stan frowned, confusion evident on his face. "Sorry? For what?"

Kyle flipped around, pushing him to the wall. "This."

And then, yellow eyes gleaming and teeth sharp like a wolf, he bit down on Stan's shoulder tearing into him.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Kyle attacked Stan! But what will happen next? Will he kill him or will he let him live, _infected_? Find out next time on: _Kylesnaps!_**

**Lol. Please leave a review. Bonus if you can explain why the only one Kyle wanted to eat was Stan. (Tehe. That sounded _sooooo_ dirty.)**


	9. AN: This fic is still going!

**Hello All! Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat here! :)**

**I just wanted to let you know this story has not been forgotten. I've been swamped with schoolwork, then the death of a close friend, and Christmas. I'm posting this A/N on all my ongoing fics so you know I haven't given up and will finish them. I apologize for the lack of update once again but have no fear: I'm on it! **

** Thank you all for holding on and cutting me some slack!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned South Park Stan and Kyle would be dating and Wendy'd be dead, so obviously I don't own it…., but someday…**_**I will**_**. LOL. JK. **_**Or am I?**_

**Dreams and thoughts:**_'__hello'_

**Speech:**"Hello"

**Signs, Notes, Email & Texts, and other writing: **_**Hello**_

**Kenny talk:**("Hello")

**WARNING: This Chapter will have Sexual situations between two males. If that squicks you I'm sorry, but it is instrumental to the plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine- Let's be bad together**_

* * *

_Last time:_

_Kyle seemed to be fighting an internal battle and losing, his arms shaking more violently and his breath coming in harsh gasps. His eyes seemed to glow through the curtain of his hair and when he spoke his voice was harsher than usual, darker too._

"_S-Stan...I'm sorry."_

_At this Stan frowned, confusion evident on his face. "Sorry? For what?"_

_Kyle flipped around, pushing him to the wall. "This."_

_And then, yellow eyes gleaming and teeth sharp like a wolf, he bit down on Stan's shoulder tearing into him._

* * *

Stan let out a pained cry, pushing at Kyle while simultaneously jerking away, and bit his lip in an effort to quell the sound. Blood rushed down his shoulder and chest as Kyle deepened the bite, teeth digging deeper and deeper into his flesh.

He seemed intent on reaching bone, animalistic snarls coming from him as Stan cried and fought. Kyle had him overcome with strength, the werewolf easily keeping his larger boyfriend in check as he ground his teeth.

Then suddenly, he released the taller male's neck, licking delicately at the wound. Stan gave a small whine as his tongue dragged across tender flesh and muscle and Kyle paused, looking up at him with bright wolfen eyes.

"What's wrong Stan?"

"Y-You bit me..." Stan paled, hands shaking as he pushed weakly at Kyle. "You infected me...d-didn't you?"

Kyle frowned, looking slightly lost and confused as Stan moved his hands to clutch at his bleeding neck, hands instantly overwhelmed by red. The werewolf leaned closer, moving Stan's hands and licking the wound again.

"Stop pressing it.", he mumbled. "Let me clean it."

Stan shuddered, whimpering slightly. "B-By licking it?"

Kyle gave a soft chuckle. "Werewolf."

"Ah, r-right.", the taller teen muttered, barely able to keep upright at this point. "I d'nt feel s' good Ky."

Kyle turned, wrapping his arms around him and shockingly scooping him into his arms. The larger teen groaned slightly as Kyle shifted him around, his bloody face coming into Stan's view for brief fleeting moments then vanishing again.

"I know Stan.", he crooned softly, slowly making his way out of the bathroom with Stan in his arms. "I know."

"K'le..."

He hummed softly under his breath, yellow eyes gleaming. "Shhhhh...go to sleep. When you wake up you'll feel better. Trust me."

Stan let his eyes slip closed, shock and blood loss making it hard to stay awake. Especially with Kyle's smooth voice telling him to sleep. He felt the pain in his shoulder dull as everything slipped away, Kyle's slender arms unnaturally strong around him.

* * *

"_Stan. Stan wake up. Shit shit shit. Please wake up!_"

Stan's eyes shot open to find Kyle hovering above him in a dark moonlit room, dried blood crusted in the corner of his mouth and panic in his eyes. The redhead had tear streaks on his cheeks and was clutching to Stan with shaking hands.

It took a moment for the lying teen to realize he was on a familiar bed -Kyle's bed- with the blankets pulled away. He could feel the dip from Kyle sitting on the edge and felt the weight shift as the redhead moved.

"Stan! Oh thank god dude! I've been trying to wake you for hours but I had to be quiet and I-I'm so sorry...", Kyle sobbed, looking at him with watery eyes.

Stan sat up, groaning and stretching, and looked at Kyle with confusion. Then his hands brushed the bandages around his chest and shoulder and he remembered what Kyle was sorry about. What Kyle had done.

His hands jumped to his neck, eyes wide and panicked and he turned to stare at Kyle, hyperventilating slightly.

"You bit me...I'm infected.", he stared at his boyfriend in panicked confusion. "How could you bite me?"

Kyle winced, looking down at his hands. "I didn't mean too...", he bit his lip. "I don't know what came over me. I just-I _had_ to bite you."

"But why?", Stan cried, hands practically clawing at the bandage. "Why Ky...? Why would you do this to me?"

Kyle gave a harsh sob, body shaking, and looked up at Stan with wild eyes. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he gave a loud aching cry of pain and pent up frustration.

"I DON'T KNOW!", he sobbed, hands knotting in his white and red hair as he strained to keep from yelling. "I don't know why I do anything anymore! I don't know why I killed Wendy or bit you and I don't know why it doesn't bother me that I'm a murderer! I-I just don't know..."

Stan scooted forward and carefully pulled the sobbing teen into his arms, slightly wary of him. He could remember the pain as sharp teeth pierced his flesh, stinging and burning more than anything he'd ever felt.

He flinched slightly as Kyle's arms wrapped around him, the werewolf pressing closer to him and burying his head in his chest. He took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around the redhead and resting his head on Kyle's red and white straightened hair.

"It's okay Ky. I know you didn't mean to.", he rubbed the redhead's back soothingly. "I know."

Kyle looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Stan sighed softly. "I know. I-It's okay Ky. We're gonna be okay."

He slowly got up off the bed, dragging Kyle with him, and glanced at the clock. He frowned when he realized it was way past school hours. Nearly midnight even. God his parents were gonna be so pissed with him.

He felt the urge to laugh at the fact that he'd been bitten by a werewolf, infected, and he was worried about his parents yelling at him when he got home. God his life was weird.

"I need to get home.", he muttered, looking down at Kyle. "My parents are gonna be so pissed I skipped school and stayed out late."

Kyle shook his head. "No they won't. I told them you got sick and I had to take you home from school. You're spending the night.", he gave a thin smile. "It's just a good thing your parents trust me so much...though taking into account all that's happened they probably shouldn't."  
Stan squeezed him slightly, leaning to whisper in his ear. "You're still you Ky.", he looked around for a second before frowning. "How'd you explain it to your parents?"

"Same story."

Stan raised an eyebrow. "And no one questioned you carrying me through town when I was hurt and bloody?"

Kyle gave a slight snort. "No one saw. Werewolf Kyle likes rooftops apparently."

Stan chuckled. "I see."

Kyle smiled up at him softly, though Stan could see the guilt still lingering behind the amusement in his eyes. He tugged Kyle back to the bed, collapsing on it with him, and sighed.

"We should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow.", he said softly, rolling over so Kyle was pressed against his chest.

Kyle nodded against him, eyes watching him in the dark. "We should."

Stan closed his eyes and pulled Kyle to his chest, the slighter teen snuggling in close. Somehow he felt he should be more upset by what had happened, but he honestly only felt a bit exasperated. Too much had happened lately and this was just one more thing.

Besides if they couldn't find a cure wasn't it better for him to be like him? Super Best Friends -_Boyfriends_- to the end? No matter what?

Besides now he'd be able to stand up to that asshole Craig Tucker. He could teach that smug bastard a lesson in manners. They were on equal ground now and Stan would make sure he knew not to mess with Kyle. Kyle was his.

As he drifted to sleep, Kyle in his arms, he didn't realize how much he was already changing. How the virus was already tainting him. Didn't realize he spoke the possessive words of his thoughts just loud enough for Kyle to hear.

"_Mine..._"

* * *

The next morning Kyle sat awake in the kitchen, the clock on the wall reading 3:03 am. He hadn't slept a wink the whole night, guilt keeping him awake. He'd laid there in bed with Stan listening to the larger male toss and turn and traced the bandage wrapped around his neck, chest, and shoulder.

He could feel the blood pulsing beneath the white cloth as the wound healed itself, the infection making his healing speed up to unnatural levels. He could smell the viral toxin he'd injected him with overcoming his system and changing him, just like it had done to Kyle.

And through the night as Stan tossed and turned he knew what he was dreaming of. Knew that the darker haired teen's mind was filled with violent bloody flashes that would become his future thanks to Kyle.

And when he'd whispered that word, arms tightening around him Kyle had felt his heart freeze. It was so familiar. Mine.

The same thing Craig had said as he'd run from the bathroom, almost too low for him to really hear. Said with the same animalistic possessiveness and feral ownership.

Craig. _"I will have you Brofloski. You are **mine**."_

Stan. "_Mine..._"

They almost sounded the same even.

In the end Kyle had been unable to deal with it. Lying there knowing Stan was changing into something supernatural and inhuman. Becoming less and less like himself and more like Craig as the night wore on. Or maybe it was all his imagination.

Had it happened that fast with him?

It felt like it had. It felt like everything had changed all at once, so suddenly in fact he could barely keep up. One day he was regular ol' nerdy Kyle and the next he was a psychopathic murderous werewolf.

But maybe it wasn't that fast. Maybe he was loosing track of time, the hours and days blending together into swirls of blood and monstrosity. Was that a symptom of Lycanthropy?

"Kyle?"

He jolted slightly, turning to see his dad in the doorway wearing his bath robe and eying him curiously with a hint of concern. Kyle gave a small smile, though his eyes betrayed how tired and weighed down he really was.

"Hey dad."

Gerald frowned slightly at the strain in his son's voice. "What are you doing up so early son?"

"Couldn't sleep.", Kyle mumbled. "You?"

"I get up around this time every morning to have my coffee and read the paper before work.", Gerald responded, padding into the room and over to the coffee maker. "Want a cup?"

Kyle gave a small slow nod. "Sure."

Gerald pulled out all the necessities to make a pot of coffee, leaving it to stew by itself while he sat down at the table across from his older son. Kyle tried to look anywhere but at his dad's searching face, the look of concern in his eyes making the werewolf feel incredibly guilty.

"So," Gerald said softly, eying him closely. "What's up with the white hair?"

Kyle shrugged. "Style change..."

"Ah, I see."

Kyle nodded. "It's all the rage."

"I'll bet.", Gerald said, nodding slowly. "And the call back to the 80's thing you have going on?"

"Same. Style."

The coffee finished and Gerald got up, pouring both him and his son a cup and sitting back down. He slid his cup over to Kyle and looked up towards the stairs, eyes searching.

Kyle took a big gulp, barely noticing the heat of the coffee in lew of it's comforting flavor. Gerald did the same, though he was far more cautious, and turned his attention back to his son. Kyle watched as the older man seemed to struggle with his words, eyes tinged with sadness and something unidentifiable.

"When were you bitten?"

* * *

**I'm back baby! Back from my long vacation/sabbatical of no writingness! Aren't you happy? I sure am! Now on to my usual end words:**

**That's right folks. Gerald know. He **_**knows**_**.** **How? Why? You'll have to find out next time my dears. Muhahahaha! **

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Now, please, review and tell me what ya think!**


End file.
